SHIELD High
by Moriarty-assbutt
Summary: BlackFrost High School!AU. A new year of high school and Natasha Romanoff's stomach is already churning at the prospect of being the outcast for another year. But after the arrival of two new exchange students, the school year may not be as dreary as Natasha first imagined.
1. The Dodgeball Game

Natasha sighed as she gazed down at her class schedule, her classes more dreary than the year before. She folded it up and tucked it into her planner before setting off to her first class. Chemistry. It wasn't if she wasn't good at Chemistry, Natasha was highly intelligent, but the subject never failed to bore her to death. She would usually spend the hour lost in her own thoughts or watching Tony Stark mess around with the equipment and see how far he could go before his lab partner, Bruce, would get mad and force him to stop. She marvelled at how someone who acted as if they were four managed to be one of the schools top students in her year.

Natasha weaved her way through the crowds of students bustling around the school halls, squealing whenever they found one of their friends, Natasha was sure the noise of which would make her ears bleed. She pushed past the crowds of teens until she found her classroom. As expected, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner sat behind one of the lab stations at the front of the class, and she didn't miss Tony's quick glance at her chest as she moved her way to the back of the class. Of course no one would overlook how much she had developed over the summer. Least of all Tony, who always loved to remind her that he had a thing for red heads.

Natasha set her bag down on the stool beside her, that seat was reserved for Clint, if he was even in this class. She watched the door nervously, he had been her lab partner ever since she came to this godforsaken school, and it was just some unspoken agreement that it would be that way. Clint Barton was the closest thing Natasha had to a friend, and though they barely spoke, there was some mutual understanding between them to keep each other safe. And by safe it really meant keeping Clint from getting his ass beaten by the football team whenever he ran off his mouth to them, the guy was exceedingly cocky. Occasionally at lunch he would find Natasha eating her lunch by herself on the bleachers and join her, but most of the time he sat with some of the more popular kids, though he wasn't exactly their favourite person to sit with, he was just kind of accepted.

The classroom filled up with students, all steering clear of Natasha's lab station. Her heart sank when she realised Clint wouldn't be in her class this year, and she quickly looked around for anyone eligible to be her lab partner.

There was always Pepper, the socialite, constantly on her phone and constantly planning some big school dance for the student body. She wouldn't be much help.

Then there was Jane Foster, sitting all by herself. Jane was in her Math class the year prior, and seemed somewhat nice. As Natasha readied herself to call Jane over, she was interrupted by the booming voice of her new teacher.

"Morning class." Mr Moore came shuffling in the room, adorned in a long white lab coat and large goggles, the epitome of a lab teacher. "Ah, Mr Stark." He grumbled bitterly, Tony wasn't exactly a favourite amongst the teachers. "So glad to see you in my class again."

"Even more glad to be here." Tony grinned. "This year's gonna be exciting, I can feel it in my bones."

Ignoring Tony's aggravating statement Mr Moore proceeded to flip through some paperwork on his desk. "Ok let's see then, we have two new students this year, come on in." Both Mr Moore and the rest of his class turned to the doorway where a very large blond student emerged, followed by an equally tall student with dark wavy hair and piercingly green eyes. "Class, this is Thor and Loki, our exchange students from Europe."

A snigger was sent around the room as the chemistry students found themselves amused by the names of the new students. Natasha couldn't care less about their weird ass names, she knew too well how this scene would play out. Mr Moore, the grumpy and bad tempered old man that he was, would place one of the new students next to her to be her new lab partner.

_'Perfect.' _She thought to herself._ 'What a great beginning to the school year.'_

"Now does anyone not have a lab partner?" Mr Moore inquired after having to quieten down a few students from their laughter. Jane Foster raised her hand gingerly and Natasha followed suit with an aggravated sigh. "Perfect, Thor you may sit with Natasha, and Loki you may sit with Jane."

He pointed the boys to their seats and took his place behind his desk. The class turned to watch the two newcomers as they took their place in class. Thor settled down beside Natasha with a friendly smile, and she did her best to return the gesture but it appeared as more of a grimace than a grin.

"Hello Natasha, it's a pleasure to meet you." He greeted he with a large muscular hand and she shook it unsurely, stifling the laugh that threatened to bubble over her lips at his formal way of greeting. His voice was deep and heavily accented, and he seemed twice as large as he had when he was stood in the doorway. From close up Natasha could see the muscles in his large arms and she sighed again.

_'So my lab partner is a blonde bodybuilder. Terrific!'_

Natasha reassured herself with the thought that she could probably do most of the work on her own so long as this 'Thor' wasn't much of a hindrance to her concentration.

The class continued, and Mr Moore droned on about the future topics they would be studying and then moved on to discuss the rules of his classroom, which she had heard plenty of times before, seeing as he tended to repeat them every time someone broke one of them, most of the time that was Tony. Mr Moore was gracious enough to treat the class to a 'fun' experiment as a way to kick-start the new school year, and with the beefy blond beside her, Natasha could think of a million things that could go wrong.

She wanted Clint, and though she hated to admit it to herself, she needed him. At this moment he would be coming up with a number of stupid puns or remarks on the new guys' names or the fact that they both styled rather lengthy hair.

_'The dick better not have transferred.'_ She thought, gritting her teeth at the idea. Sure they barely spoke to one another, but that was the beauty of their friendship. He would come up with cocky remarks, usually talking to himself, and she would secretly giggle at his humour. The idea of another year in the hellhole of a school was daunting enough, but the thought of spending it without her only friend? That was a nightmare.

* * *

Natasha finished the experiment earlier than the other student, save Tony and Bruce, and was awarded a light pat on the shoulder by Mr Moore. She almost felt bad that she had completely ignored Thor's offers of help, and the sight of him sitting beside her, twiddling his thumbs helplessly made her feel somewhat sorry for him.

"So Thor… That's an unusual name." She remarked, the awkwardness plain in her voice. Thor simply beamed at the idea of communicating with her and he perked up his head with a grin, which made Natasha a little uneasy.

"I always thought Loki had the stranger name out of the two of us." He smiled, attempting to keep his deep voice to a low murmur so not to be heard by the other newcomer on the table nearby.

"You come in pairs?" Natasha questioned.

"He is my brother." Thor laughed heartily to himself, and Natasha couldn't help but let a smirk play on her lips at the sound. This guy seemed pretty nice, and she felt bad for judging him so quickly.

"Easy mistake." She jested, shaking off the awkwardness and letting herself relax into a normal conversation. She's always been pretty good at conversing with people, it's just she never really met anyone worth conversing with. "No offense, but you don't look much alike."

"My brother was adopted." Thor muttered, his voice going lower almost to a whisper. "It is not something we talk about much."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She responded, sensing the tension that surrounded the subject. She glanced at Loki's direction, though his back was turned to her she could notice the separation between him and his lab partner Jane, who was seemingly tense around the new student, and appeared to be working on the experiment by herself.

The lesson ended with the shrill ring of the school bell, and Natasha was quick to fish her planner out of her bag to see which class she had next. Gym. She grinned at the thought of it and made her way out of the classroom after saying her goodbye to her new lab partner.

Gym was one of Natasha's favourite lessons, she had always excelled in physical education. But gym seemed to be the only way for her to prove her talents in that area, her school lacked any suitable clubs for her to join, except for cheerleading and there was no way that she was going to join that. Pepper Pots, the schools socialite and head cheerleader had begged her to join after seeing Natasha's round off backhand spring in gymnastics the year before, and Natasha simply told her that she wouldn't be caught dead in a cheerleaders uniform. She could only imagine the taunts she would receive from Clint, and she knew the rest of the squad despised her so why would she want to put herself in the firing line?

* * *

Natasha quickly dressed into her gym kit and followed the rest of her class out of the locker room and into the gym. On one side of the large room the boys' gym class was huddled together in conversation as they waited for their gym teacher, Coach Martins. The girls filed into the opposite end and took seats on the floor, as soon as they sat they separated into their groups and began gossiping and chatting, leaving Natasha to sit by herself. She spotted Clint on the opposite side and caught his eye. He gave an apologetic smile, as if to say, 'I'm sorry for not saving you in Chemistry.' She scowled back at him and slumped against the wall. As her eyes searched the rest of the crowd of boys she spotted a familiar figure, sitting on the outskirts of the group. Loki sat directly opposite her, his arms folded and his mind seemingly elsewhere. His eyes were closed and Natasha wondered if the guy had actually fallen asleep or something. Before she could question it further, she was distracted by the sounds of the doors to the gym opening and closing as the Coach Martins and Coach Dench, the girls' teacher, entered the room and took stance in the centre.

"OK, so it's the first day of a new year," Coach Dench's husky voice echoed through the space. "We don't want to strain you guys too much, so we're gonna set it off with a game of dodge ball, girls against guys."

_'Girls against guys?'_ Natasha thought to herself, '_Let the misogynistic jokes begin.' _She sighed as she brought herself to stand along with the other girls. Coach Martins was already lining out the large red balls in the middle of the room, and the guys began discussing their strategies. She wished that they were doing something more productive for the lesson, like swimming, or acrobatics. Last year they did karate for a term, and Natasha had nearly jumped for joy, but after some kid broke their hand doing it the activity was suspended.

As soon as the Coach Martins blew his whistle, bodies sprung forward, desperate to grab a ball and hurl it at the opposing team. Natasha was quick to grab one that lay just in front of her, just before Steve Rogers could do so himself. He fell to the floor with his arm outstretched, still reaching for the ball that was in her hands. She could have easily taken him out then and there, but she had a soft spot for Rogers. Despite being one of the jocks, Steve was actually a pretty good guy, he had stood up for her when his friend Bucky Barnes had shoved past her in the hallway, bashing her up against the lockers, even if it was by accident like he said it was. So instead of going for Steve, she turned her head and quickly spotted Clint, his eyes scanning the area for a ball whilst dodging the ones being thrown at him. _'Perfect'_ she thought, and she hurled it in his direction, hitting him in the calf. Out. He looked up at Natasha in defeat and slowly went to sit down on a bench at the side of the room.

"That's for not being in Chemistry." She hissed, knowing full well that it wasn't his fault, but she just wanted someone to blame.

Steve scrambled up to his feet, a faint smile creeping up his lips as he regarded Natasha's sympathy.

"Thanks." He whispered, grabbing a ball to his left and running back into the game.

Natasha picked up a ball by her feet and threw it at a kid who was helplessly trying to find something to throw. She kept this up for a while, almost half the guys on the other team were sitting at the side of the room, having been hit by Natasha. She spotted Steve again, having lost his ball to Loki who was scanning the girls team for weaker players, Steve was exposed and she took her shot.

"Damn!" Steve hissed as the ball hit his side. "I thought you were playing nice!" He smirked at Natasha as he went to take his place at the losers' side.

"I never play 'nice' Steve." She replied. She would have usually just smirked back in reply, but the adrenaline of the game, and her competitiveness shoved the words out of her mouth involuntarily.

"Got a thing for Steve, hmm?" The squeaky voice of Charlotte Lance, the schools most annoying cheerleader, came from behind Natasha. Charlotte was often referred to as 'The Leach', as she was always stuck to a guys side, not that there was anything wrong with being with a lot of guys, it was just that Charlotte had nearly slept with the whole of the football team, excluding Steve, who seemed to be her next target, and used each and every member to help her climb the social ladder, and now she regarded herself as the best of the best, but not above Pepper, the girl practically praised Pepper Potts like a god and followed her everywhere.

Natasha spun around to face the blonde cheerleader, her eyebrows knit into a frown. "Back off, Lance." She replied, trying not to let on to how embarrassed Charlottes comment had made her.

The red head turned to walk past the cheerleader, but a leg reached out in front of her and tripped her over. Natasha landed on her elbows, her hands still clutching the ball, the room erupted with laughter and Natasha could feel her face hot red with embarrassment. Seething with anger, Natasha whipped her legs round, hitting Charlottes and knocking her off her feet and onto her back. The blonde lay there paralysed with shock, Natasha took her advantage and leaped up, hurling the ball in her hand at full strength right onto Charlottes face, bashing against her nose.

The room fell silent, and Natasha looked around at the tons of shocked faces. Realising what she had just done, she looked back at the wailing girl on the floor, and she noticed the streams of blood gushing from her nose.

"Natasha Romanoff, Principle Fury's office NOW!" Coach Dench screamed as she ran to Charlotte, who was still writhing on the floor in pain.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Clint asked as soon as Natasha was let out of Fury's office, she shouldn't have been surprised to see him waiting for her.

"I've got detention on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays for a month." Natasha muttered, she and Clint began walking down the deserted hall. He was dressed back into his normal clothes, a white top, jeans and a grey hoodie, but Natasha still wore her gym clothes, with dirt all down her front from where she had met the ground when The Leach had tripped her.

"Shit." Clint breathed in disappointment. "Does that mean that you can't come out today?"

"No, I can't." I was somewhat of an unspoken tradition that every Monday Clint and Natasha would go to the junkyard just outside of town and shoot pebbles at old soda cans with makeshift slingshots, both of them had remarkably good aim.

"Why did you do it?" He questioned, sounding almost angry with her.

"She tripped me, and I retaliated." She responded bluntly. "She would have done the same, or at least tried to."

"I don't think so. I think she got what she wanted, you made her look like an innocent victim and you looked like a psycho."

"Thanks." Natasha smiled sardonically and picked up her walking pace, becoming desperate to shake Clint off her back.

"I'm just saying, it's the first day back at school and you've already got yourself in detention."

"You know, you're really beginning to sound like Principle Fury." She spat back at him. Her fast walking was proving useless as Clint was easily keeping up with her pace.

"Maybe he's right." He said firmly. Natasha sighed in relief to see the girls' locker room door as they turned a corner. "I'm only looking out for you, Nat."

"Don't." She snapped, stopping in her tracks and turning to face him straight on. "Don't call me Nat, and _don't_ think that just because we talk and you follow me around, that you have some authority over me or some _need_ to protect me because I'm a girl."

She turned, whipping her long red curls in his face before disappearing behind the locker room door.

* * *

The day past quickly, and Natasha breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the shrill ring of the bell to signal the days end. Not because she was relieved to be leaving, no, she had detention to attend, but because she was relieved that everyone else was leaving. It seemed as if rumour of her fight with Charlotte had spread like wildfire, and being the quiet and 'Loner' girl that she was, everybody was undoubtedly going to take Charlottes side. She had had to put up with a multitude of glares and sneers as she passed down the hallways between lessons. Steve had avoided her gaze when she passed him in the hall, and she felt a twinge in her gut, not that he owed her anything, but she had thought that he might have been a little nicer than the other students. Clint had sat with some of his other friends at lunch, leaving Natasha to sit by herself. She inwardly cursed herself for fucking up so badly on her first day back.

Tony Stark was the only one to talk to her directly, he had leaned back on his chair in algebra, leaning his elbow on her desk and grinning from ear to ear. Natasha's gut had twisted in preparation for one of his obnoxious jibes.

"Hey red!" He hissed, trying to make sure that Ms. Warner wouldn't hear. "Way to each The Leach a lesson." Natasha had merely raised her eyebrow in disbelief. She had expected his to say something more idiotic than that. "What? I'm just saying what everybody else is too afraid to say!"

Natasha failed to suppress a chuckle at the truth behind his words. Charlotte Lance was ridiculed by the whole school and she was only regarded as one of the most popular girls because she had a rich father who was more than happy to fund the school dances, which definitely got her into Peppers good books, seeing as she was head of the events committee.

* * *

Natasha opened the door to the classroom, it was empty, and Natasha put this down to the fact that no one, not even some of the more rebellious students, were stupid enough to get detention of the first day back. Well, except for her.

She took a seat at the back of the class and pulled out a couple of textbooks to go over if the teacher told her to do work for the rest of the hour. A couple of minutes past and no teacher had come to run the detention, Natasha sighed and pulled out her iPod, she stuck her headphones in her ears and rested her head on her hands on the table, closing her eyes and pushing the memories of the laughter that had erupted earlier that day out of her head.

Her music was so loud she hadn't noticed the door opening and closing, nor did she notice the student walking towards her and taking a seat at a desk directly in front of her. Only when she noticed a shadow looming over her table did she look up and see Loki, turned around on his chair and grinning at her mischievously.

"Natasha was it? I bet I can guess why you're here."

* * *

_**A/N: **__So this is another Blackfrost fic that I wrote a while ago and recently dug up and re-wrote... I'm not sure about it, so tell me what you think. Yes, this will be a multi-chapter fic, though I'm not sure how often I will be updating seeing as I'm already committed to Know Thy Enemy (If you haven't read it then you should check it out!) But I won't abandon it! I will definitely update, no matter what! Please leave a review x_


	2. The Reconciliation

_**Quick side note**__, I have no experience of a typical American high school, so apologies for any mistakes, I'm just working with what I've seen in American teenage shows..._

_Also, I didn't have much time to proof read, so if there are any mistakes, please feel free to tell me and I can fix that right up :) x_

* * *

Natasha pulled out her headphones and frowned in confusion. "What?" Loki's grin widened at her daze, and he leaned closer as if to disclose a secret.

"I'm guessing it was your bout with the blonde during our game of dodge ball." Natasha's frown deepened. Loki spoke in such a strange way, she was sure that nowhere in Europe would use the word 'bout' so casually. "I must say that I was quite impressed."

"You're Loki, right?" She quickly regained a stoic composure, wrapping her headphones around her iPod and stuffing it in her bag. Though she was secretly pleased that someone was impressed by her skills displayed in the gym, she disliked the idea of being some form of entertainment for the strange new kid at school. "Thor's brother."

Loki's grin dropped as the words fell from her lips, and a dark scowl settled over his pale features. "Thor and I may live together, but that does not make us brothers." He uttered sharply, twisting back around so that his back faced the redhead.

"Oh right, the adopted thing." She murmured. It was mostly to herself, though she spoke the words before she realised she'd even thought them. As soon as she noticed how Loki's whole body seemed to tense at her involuntary words, a knot formed in her stomach. Loki seemed to pause for a moment, and Natasha pondered if this was to think of some way to make her pay for speaking her thoughts. He twisted around again, making Natasha jump in her seat. She wasn't usually so easily frightened or unnerved, but something about his presence was cold and calculating, making Natasha's guard shoot right up.

"How do you know of such a thing?" He whispered spitefully. His eyes flickering up and down her face in search of an answer.

"Thor." She breathed in reply. Loki slammed his hand down on her desk in anger, but she was ready for something to make her jump, and so when his fist collided with the wood in front of her she didn't bat an eyelash, instead she stared him down. "It doesn't matter anyway," She began; her voice steadied so not to upset Loki anymore than she already had. "The school's going to realise it sooner or later, you guys don't exactly look like brothers. And trust me the school has had bigger scandals."

"We weren't going to tell anyone we're brothers." He murmured, seemingly calmed down a little. The hand that rested on her desk slowly retracted and rested in his other one. "But that clod could not keep a secret for more than a day."

"I'm sorry." She murmured, letting her voice soften a little. "I know how it must feel to keep a secret like that."

"You do?" He cocked his head towards her out of curiosity, and his eyes seemed to be begging for her to reveal what she meant.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you why." She stated firmly, opening her books as if to move on from the conversation.

"Why not?" He questioned. A sly grin returning to his features, and he turned around fully on his chair to rest his arms on her desk as if he was waiting to be told a story.

"Because it's none of your business, and I barely know you." She looked up at him from her books, narrowing her eyes at the way he grinned at her. Natasha opened her mouth to speak once more, but her words were cut short by the entrance of Mr Coulson. He was her preferred teacher out of the others in SHIELD High, but by no means less intimidating.

"Natasha, I'm surprised to see you here, especially on the first day back." He eyed her disappointedly before moving his eyes to fix on Loki. "And one of our newcomers, Loki. This is your first year at a new school, and this is how you start it off?"

Loki twisted back around to face the teacher, the grin dropping from his features. "I never asked to come to this damned school." He muttered under his breath, probably hoping Mr Coulson wouldn't hear him, but he had picked up on every word.

"That's not my problem, Loki. What my problem seems to be is that you called your English teacher a 'Mewling quim.' And yes, I am aware of what that means. My other problem is probably the fact that I have been graced with the task of detention duty on my first day back at work." Coulson leaned back on the desk at the front of the class, a look of disdain painted clearly on his face. "I know that you don't want to be here any more than I do, so how about a compromise?" He shifted his weight a little before continuing to speak, and Natasha picked up on how exhausted he looked. She couldn't blame him, having to work with excitable kids all day and then be told to work the detentions; it had to take its toll. "I'll let you off with a warning, the both of you, seeing as it's the beginning of the term, and I'm feeling generous." He ran his left hand over his balding head tiredly, and with his other hand he gestured for them to leave the classroom.

"Thank you, Mr Coulson." Natasha murmured as she packed up her books. Loki had already left, having practically leaped from his seat as soon as Coulson gave the order to leave.

"I don't want to see you back her, Miss Romanoff." He called after her. "It's a new year, try to behave." Natasha nodded at the teacher and closed the door behind her. Little did he know that she'd be back in detention for the next month.

She sighed in relief as she walked down the empty halls of her school, her school shoes clicking on the linoleum floor. She was glad to have gotten out before it began to grow dark, walking home in her neighbourhood was far from safe.

As she stepped out of the building and onto the steps of the school, she noticed the last bus pulling in at the stop and she picked up her pace to a run so she could catch it. She got on the bus by the skin of her teeth, panting from running so fast. She took an empty seat at the back of the bus and rested her head on the window, feeling the tiredness that the school day had elicited finally start to take over her, and she had to fight to keep her eyes open on the ride home.

* * *

As Natasha walked the halls to her next class she didn't miss the looks of disgust directed towards her. It seemed few students in the school were impressed by her actions the day before, not that she thought they should be, but Natasha wished people would stop looking at her as if she just killed somebody. She spotted Clint by his locker and made a beeline for where he stood. He hadn't spoken to her at all after their argument after gym, and she almost felt bad for what she had said. Clint and her had never had much of a close relationship, but after he had waited outside the office for her, she felt that maybe they could have a normal friendship.

"Hey Clint." She smiled, resting her shoulder on the locker beside her comfortably, showing that she wouldn't let him brush her off so easily.

"Hey." He replied, not bothering to look up from where he was unloading books from his backpack.

"What class have you got next?" She pried, desperate to keep the conversation going. She couldn't lose the closest thing she had to a friend. School would be nightmarish if she did.

"Chemistry." He was blunt, and those three syllables all hit Natasha hard in the gut with guilt.

"Without _me_?" She faked a smirk, praying that he would play along, or do something?

"I've gotta get to class." He responded, clearly not amused by her playful attitude. He slammed his locker shut and turned to move away.

"Clint, wait." He paused, turning back to her slightly, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I was in a bad mood, and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No." He smiled, though it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "No, you were right. We talk, and apparently I follow you around, because you're so _fucking_ amazing Natasha, you're better than everyone here, isn't that right?" His voice dripped with sarcasm, and it was just another hit to Natasha's gut.

"Clint…" She tried to interject, to defend herself, but he wasn't having any of it.

"You know, you put yourself on this… high ground, thinking you're above everyone else. And this platform you're on, you've made it so unattainable for everyone else, so now you're up there all by yourself. Alone. Yeah, have fun with that Nat, I'm glad I won't have to put up with you for another fucking year." He stormed off, his fists clenched to his sides, leaving Natasha still leaning on the lockers, completely frozen with shock and fighting to keep back the tears.

* * *

She stood there for a good five minutes, her brain still trying to comprehend what had just happened. She was usually so quick on her feet, nimble minded and such, but Clint's words had hit her hard. Once she had regained her composure she moved to get to her first class.

She entered her English classroom, only five minutes late, but Mr Coulson still gave her an angered glance. She took the only seat that was free, at the front of the class, beside Pepper Potts. As she set her bag down beside her she could feel the icy glares that followed her movements, when she looked up she met the gaze of Bruce Banner, who thankfully gave her a small smile before turning his attention back to the papers in front of him.

Mr Coulson handed Natasha a couple of booklets and handouts that she had missed due to her lateness, and resumed his speaking to the class of the subjects they would study in the year, and then moved on to tell them that their seating arrangements would be where they where they were sitting at the time, and Natasha gave Pepper an uneasy smile, as if to say 'Sorry you're stuck with me for the next year.'

The class was told to discuss their new topic with their partners, and Natasha turned to Pepper who opened her copy of 'Of Mice and Men' before looking back at the red head. Natasha noticed how Pepper opened took a deep breath before speaking, as if to build up the courage to interact with a monster.

"So Nat… are you coming to the end of summer bonfire tomorrow night?' Natasha was taken aback by Pepper avoidance of talking about how Natasha gave her best friend a bloody nose the other day.

"I didn't know about it." Natasha murmured, suddenly wishing they were actually talking about the book and not about her lack of social life.

"It was all over facebook." Pepper frowned, as if it didn't make sense how she couldn't have heard of it.

"I don't go on facebook much." She admitted, giving Pepper a weak smile.

"Well you should come anyway, it's on the beach at Coney Island. Eight O'clock." Pepper smiled and handed her a flyer from her handbag.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." She smiled, folding up the flyer and stuffing it into a backpack pocket. "But I don't suppose I'd be the most welcome invitee."

"Oh _please_, if this is about yesterday in gym, everyone secretly respects you." Pepper chuckled, her voice lowered so no one could hear.

"They do?" Natasha looked around at the classroom in confusion, everyone was muttering under his or her breaths with their partners, and those who had their heads up from their books were averting her gaze. "Somehow I don't believe you."

"No seriously." Pepper assured her, her voce becoming serious. "Without sounding like a total bitch, Charlotte had it coming. Everyone knows what a total ass she is, and though maybe hitting her in her nose with a rubber ball was a little over the top, she deserved it. No one wants to admit it, but they all think you're pretty bad ass."

"Aren't you supposed to be her best friend?" Natasha giggled under her breath.

"She'd like to think that she is." Pepper smirked. Her eyes widened suddenly as if she was remembering something important. "I don't suppose that this year is the year that you decide to join the cheer squad?"

"You're relentless." Natasha sighed with a smile. "How many times do I have to say no?"

"I just think it would be a good way to vent your anger, seeing as there's not karate or boxing clubs in this school."

"And jumping up and down with pom poms is gonna help that?" To this Pepper let out a soft laugh, and Natasha smiled at the prospect of having her as her partner for the rest of the year. Pepper seemed like the cliché of the high school elite. Captain of the cheer squad, social chair and one of the most popular girls in school, but she had a heart of gold, and always seemed to have a friendliness about her.

"Well, you never know." She smiled. "You should sit with us at lunch today." Natasha opened her mouth to reject the offer but Pepper quickly cut of her protests. "You know Clint, right? He sometimes sits with us. Come on, it'll be fun."

"I'll think about it." Natasha murmured, noticing how Mr Coulson was eyeing her and Pepper irritably.

"How are you girls doing?" He inquired, taking steps in their direction. Natasha quickly opened her book to the correct page to look like she had actually been doing the work.

"Just fine." Pepper smiled up at him innocently, she was good at playing the goodie-two-shoes when she needed to.

"Hmm, just get to work, ladies. I don't want you starting out the year any worse than you already have Natasha." He looked at the re headed student with a raised eyebrow and turned to attend to another student.

"How bad was your punishment for yesterday?" Pepper asked with a whisper so Coulson couldn't hear.

"Three days of detention a week, for a month." Natasha smirked.

"Charlotte was hoping you'd get expelled." She giggled. "I guess even the teachers don't like her very much."

* * *

Pepper walked with Natasha to her locker, they were still deep in a conversation from class and instead of ending it and parting ways, Pepper had followed Natasha out of the classroom. This was a welcome action for Natasha, it wasn't often that someone wanted to stick around with her for too long, so she tried her hardest to keep the conversation flowing.

"So what class do you have next?" Pepper asked, leaning on the locker beside Natasha's.

"Chemistry."

"With Mr Moore?" Natasha detected a small moment of realisation on Peppers face.

"Yeah, why?" She frowned in confusion at Peppers sudden excitement.

"Thor, the new guy, he's in that lesson too. Have you met him?"

"Yeah, he was my partner yesterday." She stuffed the last of her chemistry books into her backpack and closed her locker. "He seems like a nice guy."

"He is." Pepper declared, both her and Natasha moved away from the lockers and began to walk down the crowded hall to their lessons. "He sat with us for lunch yesterday, and if you guys know each other then that's all the more reason for you to join us."

Natasha smiled at Peppers eagerness for her to join them for lunch, never in her whole high school experience had someone willingly invited her to sit with them, after half a year of tagging along with numerous groups, she had finally given up and left to eat by herself. "I said I'd think about it." She chuckled, throwing her backpack over her shoulder.

Pepper and Natasha exchanged goodbyes and each left for their class. Natasha felt the change in the halls atmosphere the moment Pepper left her side, now that she wasn't beside one of the most respected students in the institution, people felt free to push past her as roughly as they pleased.

* * *

As she turned a corner in the hall, her face collided with the chest of a very tall student, and as she looked up to see the glistening green of his eyes, she recognised him immediately.

"Loki." She sighed, brushing away the hair that had fallen over her face as she had collided with him.

"Natasha, how lovely to see you again." He gave her a smug grin and continued walking down the hall.

"Don't you have chemistry?" She called after him, he was going completely the wrong direction.

"Yes I do, why do you ask?" He inquired, turning on his heel and raising an eyebrow.

"It's this way." She smirked at his blatant irritation of getting lost. "It's a big school, you'll get used to it." She sneered, and turned back to walk to class. The sound of Loki's quick footsteps behind her made her lips twitch with amusement as she tried to suppress another smile.

"You're partners with Thor, are you not?" He questioned, picking up his pace so to catch up with her.

"I am." She replied bluntly.

"And I suppose that is how you found out about…" He trailed off, not entirely willing to continue his sentence out of fear of someone overhearing.

"Yep." She sped up her walking, eager to get to class and away from him. She could only anticipate his next question.

"So you never told me about how you empathise with keeping such a secret." He smirked, his strides lengthening to keep up with her. It had gotten to the point that they were both practically zooming down the hallways to their class.

"And I said I never would." She breathed a sigh of relief as they approached the door to the chemistry lab.

"Well, I suppose I shall see you in detention this evening." He murmured as they drew closer to the door.

"You have detention again?" She felt her stomach tighten of the prospect of spending an hour with just him.

"For the next week, it seems that calling a teacher a whining cunt has its consequences, though it doesn't quite compare to giving another student a bloody nose." He smirked and held the door open for her, and she spotted her seat beside Thor at the back of the class and walked t it, murmuring a quick thank you to Loki as they parted ways.

"Good morning." Thor smiled as Natasha took her seat beside him.

"Morning." Natasha smiled back, noticing how Thor's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. " How are you?"

"I am quite alright." He replied, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly. "My brother had quite a bit to say to me when he got home yesterday."

"Oh god, I'm sorry about what I said in detention, I wasn't thinking." She looked over to the dark haired boy, who was now sitting awkwardly beside an equally so Jane Foster.

"No, it was I who was not thinking. I shouldn't have told you of such things." He corrected her, and Natasha marvelled at his peculiar way of speaking, so like his brothers.

"But I kind of coaxed it out of you." She countered, smirking at Thor's discomfort of disagreeing on such things.

"It seems we are at an odds, Natasha." He furrowed his brow, returning to twiddling his thumbs.

"Call it even?" Thor's lips stretched into a grin, and he looked up at her with a look of amusement. "So, are you sitting with Pepper for lunch?"

"Pepper Potts? I think I might do, why?"

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Her voice was noticeably quite and nervous, it seemed that while manipulation and persuasion where her strong points, in situations such as this Natasha was stumped.

"Of course!" He smiled, chuckling softly. Natasha let a smile play on her lips at the sound of his laugh. "The more the merrier!"

* * *

It was her last class before lunch, and Natasha walked into her history class uneasily. She scoped out the room for anyone she knew, and sure enough, there sat Clint, sitting beside Tony Stark and Maria Hill. She spotted an empty seat beside Maria and walked quickly towards it before anyone else could occupy it.

"Hey, it's the red headed beast!" Tony jested, attracting the attention of Steve who sat on the other end of the classroom with some of his jock friends. "Careful, don't make her mad or she'll break your nose."

Natasha shot Tony a malevolent glare, to which he responded by raising his arms in mock surrender.

"She didn't break Charlottes nose, Stark." Maria corrected with a sigh. Natasha looked at Clint to see if he had even noticed her arrival, but he kept his head down, focused on an app on his phone.

"Is this the topic of every conversation lately?" Natasha smirked, using her input on the conversation to grab Clint's attention.

"It's only the second day of school, we're yet to have a bigger scandal at this place." Maria chuckled.

"Hey red, are you coming to the bonfire tomorrow?" Tony whispered, as the teacher entered the classroom the whole class turned down the volume on their conversations, so the room was buzzing with he breathy words of student interactions.

"Pepper gave me a flyer, I said I'd think about it." She whispered back, turning her attention to what Ms Moralez was writing on the whiteboard.

"You should go." She could have sworn she heard Clint murmur, but when she looked back at him he had not taken his focus away from his phone. She chose to believe it was him though, it gave her a reason to go.

* * *

The lesson dragged on slowly, for most of it Natasha focused her attention on the slow moving clock hands, sluggishly moving one tick closer to the end of the class. The bell finally rang, and Natasha picked up her books, stuffing them into her bag and moving to the door. She waited by the entrance, as the rest of her Spanish class filed out excitedly, she waited for Clint to emerge. She would take this opportunity to talk to him, to apologise again. Even if it seemed that she's gained a couple of friends in the past few hours, Clint had tried to be closer with her and she'd pushed him away.

"Clint!" She caught him by the arm and pulled him back so that they could talk. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" He didn't try to hide the obvious disdain he felt at the prospect of holding a conversation with her.

"I don't think myself better than anyone else." She admitted, she had planned a structure to how this conversation would go, but it failed her, and she found herself babbling on in the hopes that something would make sense, or that he would finally give in a and forgive her. "I've always thought myself unworthy, or something like that. The truth is… I've never really had close friends, not in my old school and not in this one. But today I realised that I can have them if I try, and I want to try Clint. I want to be your friend." It was probably the corniest thing she'd ever said, and she knew it, she just hoped t would work.

"Since when did you get so melodramatic?" He smirked softly, but it was enough to make Natasha's lips widen into a grin.

"It's always been a hidden trait of mine." She grinned.

"What are you doing for lunch?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking of sitting with Pepper and Thor and that lot."

"You do realise that Charlotte Lance will be there." He laughed, and they began walking together to the cafeteria.

"Damn, I forgot about that."

"Don't worry, I'll hold you back if she gets too antagonising." He laughed and placed an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Natasha couldn't wipe the smile off of her face, today was starting off to be pretty good.

* * *

They carried their trays to the outside eating area, scoping the place for where Pepper said that they would be. The first to see them was of course Charlotte Lance, and she directed a scowl towards Natasha, it would have been intimidating if not for the bandage over her nose that was probably unnecessary but a mode of gaining attention and sympathy.

"Nat! Over here!" Pepper waved them over and gestured for them to sit beside her and Steve. Charlotte gave Pepper a look of shock and anger, to which Pepper simply shrugged off with an 'I don't really give a shit what you think' look.

"Look's like you're more popular than I am." Clint whispered as they walked over to the table.

Natasha and Clint took their place amongst the jocks and socialites, looking very out of place. Charlotte's scowl was fixed on Natasha, and it became pretty unsettling, even for the rest of the table. "Charlotte stop being such a cry baby." Pepper hissed, eliciting quite chuckles from the rest of the table.

"I think I've just lost my appetite." The crazed cheerleader announced, picking up her tray and standing to leave.

She marched away, her ridiculously short cheer uniform swishing from side to side as she did so and gaining the attention of some of the school perverts.

"Thank god for that." Steve murmured, and the whole table erupted into a state of long contained laughter, as well as murmurs of agreement.

"I'm so glad you decided to sit with us, Nat!" Pepper exclaimed, taking Natasha by surprise with a quick one-armed hug. "Does this mean that you'll come to the bonfire tomorrow?"

"I said I'd think about it." She replied, suddenly a little overwhelmed by the amount of attention she was gaining.

"I told her she should come." Clint announced, popping a French fry into his mouth. "Just give my powers of persuasion a little time to work its magic."

"I recall you grumbling it while you tapped away at your phone." Maria laughed. "Some 'powers of persuasion.'"

Maria and Clint broke off into their own little discussion, while other members of the group drew little hearts in the air with their fingers directed towards them.

"We're all going to get ice cream later after school," Steve murmured to Natasha over the sounds of the chatter and clinks of cutlery and plates. "You guys should come."

"Thanks, but I have detention to get to." She smiled, learning to love the idea of spending lunch with such a friendly group of people. _'I could get used to this'_ She thought.

"Natasha has three days of detention for a month." Pepper announced, as if it was some juicy gossip for the whole table to hear.

"Perhaps you can make sure Loki doesn't get into too much trouble while you're there." Thor jested, but there was a hint of seriousness to his voice, and Natasha nodded understandingly.

"Maybe you can meet us afterwards?" Steve suggested, gaining a few nods of agreement from the others.

"If I'm not too tired, then I guess I could." Curt cheers and murmurs of 'awesome' and 'see you there' followed Natasha's response, and she let her lips curl into a smile, feeling thoroughly pleased with how well she was doing socially.

* * *

She tapped gently on the door, and not soon afterwards she heard a distant voice telling her to enter. She pulled on the metal door handle, opening the door to the classroom to see numerous students sitting at desks, their head bowed and deep in study. Her eyes fell upon a teacher, not one that she had seen before and probably a new one or a sub. She sat behind the oaken desk at the front of the class, her hair tied back into a tight bun and she peered over her spectacles at the students, not giving Natasha's entrance any attention.

"Take a seat, Ms Romanoff." She ordered, her voice was sharp and almost cruel, putting Natasha a little on edge. "Would you like to tell me why you're late for your detention?"

"We were let out of dance class late." Natasha admitted, pulling her books from her bag as she spoke. Her voice seemed to reverberate around the silent classroom. "I had to change afterwards."

"Don't let it happen again." The woman spoke coldly, her gaze never pulling away from her paperwork.

Natasha quickly started her homework, only occasionally glancing up at the clock to see when it would be over. Mrs Dalton, Natasha had figured out her name when a student had asked for her help, she would pace the classroom, her black kitten heels clicking incessantly and distracting Natasha from her work.

* * *

4:30. Mrs Dalton decided to leave the class for a coffee, assuring the students that she wouldn't be long, and if she found them misbehaving when she returned they would have to say another half hour. Natasha decided that she didn't like Mrs Dalton very much at all.

"Are you going to the beach bonfire tomorrow?" The recognisably silky voice of Loki was whispered from behind her the moment that the teacher had left the room. Natasha turned to see him, he held the flyer that Pepper had given her, pensively studying the graphics on the paper.

"Give that back." She hissed, quickly looking back at the door to check that Mrs Dalton was truly out of earshot. She reached out her arm to snatch it back from his slender fingers.

"I didn't think you'd be into these 'school spirit' events." He smirked, moving his arm back so that the flyer was out of her reach.

"I'm not." She snapped, keeping her voice to a breathy whisper, but she still earned the attention of a few other students, who looked up from their work in confusion. Other students were happily chatting away, taking advantage of the brief moment of freedom that was Mrs Dalton's absence.

"Oh no?" He grinned puckishly, waving the flyer over his head to taunt her all the more. "Then why are you going?"

"I'm not." She repeated, giving up on trying to reach for her flyer, it wasn't as if she needed it, she just hated the idea of him going through her bag.

"I'll give it back to you on one condition." He bargained, licking his lips and pausing, as if he were building up the tension to deliver a punch line. "You tell me about this 'secret' thing, and I will give it back."

"It really doesn't mean that much to me." She laughed, relishing in the way his face fell at her amusement. "Why are you so intrigued by it anyway?"

"I'm curious." He admitted, pursing his lips together and bringing the flyer back down to the table in front of him.

"You're nosy." She stated, and she turned back to her work, not bothering to make a final attempt at taking the flyer back.

"And _you're_ cryptic." She heard him murmur from behind her. A slight smile ghosted over her lips, she secretly enjoyed causing him such aggravation over the subject.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I just wanted to say a quick thank you for everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! I love you guys! I was actually thinking of scrapping this story, but after the response I gained some motivation. I'm actually beginning to like this story more than Know Thy Enemy :/ But I haven't forgotten about it! I'm just a little stuck, so updates may be a little scarce on that fic (Sorry.)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update, please review! x_


	3. The Orphan

_**A/N:**__ Again, there may be a few spelling mistakes due to the fact that I had to type this up on my other computer which for some reason doesn't have spellcheck. But I've looked through it thoroughly so hopefully it wont._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"You may leave." Mrs Dalton's cold voice brought Natasha away from her studies, she glanced at the clock that hung directly above the teachers desk. Sure enough, it was five pm. Natasha began collecting her books and stashing them away in her bag, a long pale hand drifted into her eye line, it clutched the bonfire flyer between its slender fingers and placed it down atop her backpack.

"Here." Loki's smooth voice broke her from her thoughts, and she tilted her head up to see him standing over her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Keep it." She replied bluntly. "I don't even need it."

"Take it anyway, I don't want it." She could sense the irritation in her voice from turning down what she presumed to be his gesture of kindness.

"Then throw it in the trash." She hissed, zipping up her bag and standing so that she was _almost_ looking him in the eyes. She turned to leave, giving a curt nod to Mrs Dalton on her way out.

She wasn't far down the corridor when she heard his footsteps behind her, she knew it was him, she's taken a different route to the schools exit than the other students, and who else would follow her?

"So what _do_ I have to do to get you to tell me your little secret?" He strode up to her side, his long legs clearing the distance between them with ease.

"Oh my god, you're relentless." She moaned. She considered quickening her pace so that she could get away from him, but she knew all too well that any attempt to do so would be futile. He was too fast for her. "Don't you have anything better to do than taunt me?"

He looked pensive for a moment, pursing his lips together before they stretched into a devious grin. "Not really, no."

"Really? No friends to meet? No job to go to?" She asked half heartedly, not really caring anymore.

"Nope." He replied simply. There wasn't even an ounce of sadness to his voice.

_'Maybe he's like me'_ She thought _'Maybe he prefers solitude.'_

She remembered not seeing him sitting with anyone at lunch, she remembered only ever seeing him by himself. '_Maybe it's because he's a meddlesome, nosy bastard.'_

"What about Thor?" She asked, stopping in her tracks and turning to face him. She couldn't help the feeling of pity that began to grow in her gut. She knew the feeling of having less than few friends, she'd only just rid herself of it. "Don't you two ever do anything together?"

"No, it seems that today he's busy getting 'iced cream' with some of his petty acquaintances." He looked down at her, not hiding the disdain her felt on the subject.

"Well you can count me as one of those 'petty acquaintances,'" She smirked, turning on her heel and strutting towards the exit. "I'm actually headed right there."

* * *

"Natasha!" It was the name on everyone's lips as they watched her enter the ice cream parlour. Clint beckoned her over and tapped the brightly coloured seat beside him for her to sit.

"How was detention?" He sneered, scooping a large spoon of mint ice cream into his mouth and smiling smugly.

"Peachy keen." She replied, the sarcasm evident in her tone and she flashed him a wry smile before turning her attention towards Thor, who had managed to give himself brain freeze and was now writhing in his seat.

"Thor, dude, what did I tell you, man?" Steve patted Thor's shoulder comfortingly. "One spoonful at a time."

"Press your tongue to the roof of your mouth." Natasha smirked, and she let an involuntary laugh bubble from her lips at the look of surprise that overcame Thor's features when her method had worked.

"Thank you." He smiled, shaking off Steve's hand that still rested on his shoulder.

"Where'd you learn that, Nat?" Steve inquired, moving his hand away from Thor and back to his bowl.

"I thought it was common knowledge." She laughed, reaching for her bag to retrieve her purse.

"I could have benefited from that ages ago." Clint added, swallowing his spoonful. "It would have saved me a lot of pain."

Natasha chuckled as she left the table to go to the counter. The rest of the table was soon taking huge spoonfuls of ice cream to test her theory, and then laughing at those who still ended up in pain. She let herself smile as she waited in line, she'd often let herself imagine what it would be like to be part of a group of friends, and she asked herself why she had waited so long to actually join one. She'd always told herself that being alone was better, easier. That her friends would weigh her down and get in the way. But she found herself smiling, listening in on the conversations of her friends as she waited to be served. She didn't feel weighed down, she felt free. She'd never had gone out after school unless it was to the library, she would have gone straight home.

* * *

Her bus stopped a few blocks away for where she lived. As she stepped off she gave a quick 'thank you' to the driver and began her walk home. It wasn't exactly her home that she was walking to, though she supposed it was the closest thing to a home she would have until she moved out.

The orphanage where she lived was and old, crumbling building, the sign at the front gate was almost completely coated in dirt and ivy and a couple of windows were bordered up from when some of the local kids thought it would be fun to throw rocks at them. Natasha took a long sigh as she took in the sights of her 'home.' The looming building made it easy for her previous happiness of having made friends quickly dissipate into nothingness. She opened the gate and made her way to the front door, where she fiddled with her keys a little before managing to open it.

"Natasha, you're home late." Shelley Reynolds, the head care-worker, greeted her in the hallway, wearing her usual grew pantsuit with her hair tightly tied into a bun.

"I went out with a couple of friends." She muttered, setting her bag down by the staircase. Shelley raised her eyebrows incredulously; crossing her arms in a manner that seemed to say, 'Tell me where you really went.' Natasha sighed and reached for her purse. "If you really need proof, I can show you the stamp card I got from the ice cream parlour."

"No need." The care-worker replied, releasing her arms from her chest and relaxing a little. "Dinner will be served in half an hour, that is if you still have an appetite."

"Dinner sounds fine." She replied, faking a smile. Shelley had often complained that Natasha didn't smile enough and that she should really be taking the 'glory days' with more enjoyment. Natasha had often repressed a shrewd comeback saying that perhaps if Shelley paid closer attention she would discover why Natasha rarely smiled.

She retreated to her room, which thankfully she no longer had to share since her roommate had turned eighteen and escaped with her sanity in tact. She threw her backpack onto the floor and collapsed on her bed, reaching for a book to keep her awake so that she wouldn't miss dinner.

* * *

"Natasha!" The red head sighed a stopped in the hallway preparing to turn around to greet the voice. It was only second period and she had already grown used to the numerous interruptions to her school routine by her new friends. She turned, recognising the voice almost immediately. "Wait up!"

Steve Rogers came bounding towards her, his history book clutched in his hands and a large grin spread across his lips.

"Hey, Rogers." She smiled, accepting the hug that he offered. She'd always known him to be a nice guy, but noticing that from a distance was very different from actually being his friend. He reminded her of a golden retriever, in a nice way. She could tell he would be loyal, kind and well… he had the right hair for it.

"You've got history now, don't you?" He asked, noticing they way she held her history textbook the same way as he did.

"Let me guess, you're in my class?" She smirked. It was only the third day back at school, so Natasha was still figuring out her timetable.

"I guess so." He grinned back at her. They began walking together for class, Steve began divulging how Pepper was stressing out over the bonfire party that evening. "You're coming tonight, aren't you?"

"I'm thinking about it." She sighed. Natasha wasn't exactly the party type.

"Well you're running out of time to think." He chuckled as they turned the corner of the hall.

"I know. I guess I'm just a little concerned about getting home from Coney Island so late." There was more that she worried about, like getting too drunk and embarrassing herself, creepy guys that would try to make a move on her.

"Well Stark's letting a couple of us stay over at Stark Tower afterwards, that way you won't be going home alone." He nudged her for persuasion, another smile was working its way up his lips as he noticed her considering the offer. "Come on! It'll be fun. Pepper and Maria are going to Tony's so you won't be the only girl."

"Fine." She gave in, telling herself that she'd regret it if she missed the party. She knew that if she didn't go then she'd be hauled up in her room, reading or doing her homework.

"Awesome." He grinned again. "I'll text Pepper, maybe this will ease her nerves about the whole thing."

As they entered the classroom, the first thing that Natasha noticed was the substantial amount of old fashioned posters that decorated the walls. Mock 1940's war posters were lined across the far end of the room, with famous mottos like "_WOMEN HELP AMERICA'S SONS WIN THE WAR_" and "_I WANT __**YOU **__FOR U.S. ARMY_." She and Steve stared with awe at the classroom, in the year prior the room had been bare, and only tables and chairs filled the classroom.

"So I'm guessing we have a new teacher this year." She muttered, half to herself.

"It seems so, doesn't it." He murmured in return, they soon realised that they had been standing in the doorway for sometime, and a few student behind them were trying to push past or shouting at them to move. Steve and Natasha moved to sit at a desk at the front of the class, the back was usually where she preferred to sit, but in lessons where she actually took interest she would sit at the front so she would be noticed if she held up her hand. "Maybe this teacher actually knows what they're doing."

The lesson flew by in what felt like a matter of moments, Natasha had found herself completely immersed in the subject, she'd always known that history was one of her favourite lessons, and she was pleased to see that her partner, Steve, was equally interested. "I come from a family of soldiers" He murmured to her halfway through the class. "From the civil war to the war in Iraq. My dad's a marine."

"And is that what you want to do?" She asked, trying to hide the hint os sadness in her voice. She didn't want to imagine someone as kind as him suffering on the battlefield.

"I want to make my family proud." He whispered, thinking that perhaps sitting at the front of the class was a bad idea if he wanted to hold a conversation. "And I want to serve my country."

"You can be a police officer and still serve your country." She replied, a small smirk playing on her lips. "It's a lot safer."

To this Steve merely chucked and shook his head. He had always come across as the typical all American guy. The star quarterback of the football team, patriotic and then he would go on to become a soldier in the army, it was typical. But it was _his _future, and despite how much she thought he could do better, it really wasn't her place to say.

The students field out of the class, word had spread about the bonfire that evening, and the halls were buzzing with excitement. As Natasha passed by a group of girls she listened into their conversations about what clothes to wear, should they bring a bikini? If so, which one? Natasha tensed as she remembered that she'd probably have to dress up for the party, and she wondered if it was too late to back out.

"What do you have now?" Steve inquired. He was taking books out of his locker and stuffing them into his bag. Natasha was leaning on the locker beside him, watching in amusement as some of the younger students were trying to find their way around. She took her schedule out of her bag to check what her next class was.

"Home room." She murmured, stashing the schedule back into her bag. "You?"

"Calculus."

"Have fun with that." She smirked, lifting herself off the lockers and preparing to walk to class.

"I'll see you at lunch." He waved a goodbye and set off in the opposite direction, soon he was completely shrouded from view by the numerous students rushing to class.

* * *

Natasha walked into homeroom, she was one of the few students that were early enough to get a table all to themselves. She sat down at one of the circular tables and pulled out her books, hoping that Pepper or one of her new friends would walk through the door and sit at her table. The year before, Natasha had sat alone at the back of the class, occasionally Terry, the school stoner, would come and sit at her table and Natasha would have to discreetly cover her nose to avoid the smell of cannabis. She often wondered if he was too out of it to notice that he was sitting at her table, or even in the right class for that matter.

"Hey red!" Natasha rolled her eyes at the voice that greeted her, and she lifted her head to see Tony grinning down at her, Bruce Banner stood awkwardly at his side.

"Tony, Bruce." She nodded in greeting. She withheld a sigh as Tony began seating himself opposite her, patting the seat beside him for Bruce to sit down also.

"So Steve tells me that you're looking for a place to stay tonight." He grinned knowingly, and Natasha began to regret her decision to go to the party all the more. "Just know, there's extra space in my bed, if you know what I mean."

Bruce jabbed Tony in the side with a ruler, eliciting a small cry of pain from the billionaire. "Tony, stop being such a creeper."

"I think I'll just take the couch, if that's ok." Natasha frowned, looking back at her work and trying to escape the awkward conversation.

"You guys are no fun." Tony whined, getting up from the chair and walking towards the teachers' desk. He excused himself from the class, saying he wished to use the bathroom, though something told Natasha that he just wanted to roam the halls aimlessly for the rest of the hour.

Bruce looked up at Natasha, a weak smile on his face and he twiddled his thumbs awkwardly. "So," He began, the nerves in his voice were evident, and Natasha wondered if she was really that intimidating, especially after what happened in gym class. "How are you finding school this year?"

"Slightly better than last year." She smirked, closing her books knowing that she probably wouldn't get any work done. "Are you going to the beach party tonight?"

"I might do. I'm not sure though, large crowds of screaming people aren't really my area."

"You must not like school much then." She chuckled, folding her arms over her chest and leaning on the table.

"I hate it." He laughed. He began to relax a little in his chair, seemingly enjoying the conversation. "I can't wait to leave."

"That makes two of us." She was about to add something else when her train of thought was suddenly lost. Her attention was brought elsewhere, she watched as Loki entered the classroom. He wore a deep green v-neck and a black leather jacket paired with black jeans. She inwardly berated herself for being to engaged by his entrance. Bruce noticed her looking behind him, and he turned to see Loki looming over him, staring straight back at Natasha with a wide grin.

"Pleased to see me, Natasha?" He asked, stepping towards her and taking a seat at their table. His eyes flickered towards Bruce, who sat watching the two of them awkwardly.

"Are you sure you're even in this class?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes in annoyance. "You're not lost again are you?"

"Would you be disappointed if that was the case?" he prodded, his amusement only growing with each moment.

"Quite the contrary." She replied bluntly, turning back to Bruce, who was now watching them with keen interest as if watching a movie. "What were we talking about, Bruce? Before we were so rudely interrupted."

"Uh, I think we were talking about school." An unsuccessfully repressed laugh was heard from Loki's direction, and Natasha rolled her eyes at it. "And the beach party."

"Oh, you're going as well are you?" Loki smirked with mock interest. He leaned back on his chair, making himself comfortable, and took a bite of an apple, the smirk still on his lips as he chewed.

"There's no eating in here." Natasha hissed, the annoyance was plain in her voice.

"Apologies." Loki smirked, taking one last bite before throwing in into the trashcan. The teacher behind the desk glared at Loki, and she pressed her index finger to her lips, silencing them.

Natasha bowed her head, opening her books again and trying to start her work. She could feel Loki's lingering gaze and as much as she tried to ignore it, it was terribly distracting to her work. She lifted her head ever so slightly, just enough to glare at him through her tresses of fiery curls. His thin lips curled into another smirk, and she could tell he was taking pleasure in annoying her so much. She looked back at her work, scribbling away in her notebook, and soon the feeling of being watched expired. She took another glance in Loki's direction to see him actually doing his work. She didn't know why this came as such a surprise to her, maybe she thought he'd try and agitate her for the remainder of the hour.

* * *

It was the same classroom, the same teacher as the day before, and sure enough, Loki was already sitting at a desk, his feet resting on the chair from the desk beside him, and a book in his hands. She considered taking the seat at the front of the class to get away from the dark haired student that taunted her as often as he could, but she decided against it. To be honest with herself she secretly enjoyed their banter, it made the detention a little less unbearable. She decided it was because she enjoyed taunting him as much as he enjoyed taunting her.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" She heard his silky voice whisper from behind her, and a smile ghosted over her features.

After half an hour of silence, Mrs Dalton departed for her scheduled cup of coffee and the room broke into quiet muttering of students taking advantage of her absence. Loki took this opportunity to move to the desk beside Natasha's so they could have a better conversation, and she let herself sigh as if him doing so was annoying or disturbed her in some way, this only evoked a grin to form on Loki's lips.

"So I suppose I'll be seeing you at the bonfire tonight." He muttered, resting his elbow on the desk in front of him.

"You're going?"

"Well, not exactly willingly." He admitted, twirling a pencil between his long fingers. "Thor is dragging me along with him."

"And I bet you're devastated." She mocked.

"Oh, terribly." He laughed in response. "I would have much preferred to stay in my room doing homework or reading."

"Doesn't sound _too_ bad to me." She replied honestly, the more she thought about it the more she wished she didn't have to go to the damn party.

"You don't want to go?" He questioned with curiosity.

"Not exactly, no."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you entertained." He smirked. Natasha felt a small flutter of excitement in the pit of her stomach, yesterday the prospect of being followed around by Loki at a party would have made her skin crawl, but it seemed he'd grown on her. She found herself becoming more and more intrigued by him.

"Great." She murmured in mock sarcasm. She reminded herself to avoid the alcohol at the party, knowing that if intoxicated she could embarrass herself worse than she imagined before.

* * *

Natasha sighed as she glanced at her reflection in the full length mirror, she never usually dressed up much, and she was hoping that what she was wearing would pass for an acceptable outfit for the party.

She wore a dark red skater dress, a black leather jacket and boots that reached just under her knee. Her hair was tied into a messy bun with a few red tousled curls falling gracefully onto her shoulders. She grabbed a small handbag and put her purse, keys and phone in it. She then reached for her backpack, it carried her clothes that she'd need the next day, she wasn't going to school the next day in the same outfit that she was wearing to the party. It had been established that Tony would have his chauffeur drive everyone to the party then back to his, Natasha had requested that he pick her up from the end of her road, saying that she didn't want her parents seeing her get into a car with a group of guys, whereas the truth was that she didn't want her friends seeing that she lived in a foster home.

"I'm going out." She called as she walked down the hall to the front door. She paused as she past the mirror that hung on the wall, adjusting her hair.

"What time will you be back?" Shelley's voice called from her office. Natasha stepped into the doorway of her office, leaning on the wooden frame casually.

"I'm staying at a friends, so I'll be back after school tomorrow." She murmured, inspecting, patting her hair to check it was in place.

"Have fun." Shelley told her, a pleased smile played across her face. Shelley had always pressed Natasha to be more social, remarking on how normal teenage girls would go out with their friends, not stay in their rooms all day. "You look lovely."

"Thanks." Natasha smiled, it was rare that she did so without faking it.

"And don't stay up too late!" The care-worker called after her as Natasha made her way to the exit. She held in the laugh that threatened to bubble over her lips at such a request. Shelley was ignorant to the inevitability of numerous students fighting hangovers and dragging themselves to school the next day.

* * *

Natasha walked down a couple of blocks to the bus stop where she sat and waited for Tony's car to pick her up, or would it be a limo? Tony had tired ot come to school in one of his fathers company limos but it was too long and blocked up the school driveway and he was told to take a different mode of transportation.

Sure enough, after five minutes of waiting, a sleek black limousine pulled up beside her. She watched as a darkened window opened up to Tony Starks smug grin. "Hop in Cinderella."

She opened the door to find Pepper, Steve, Bruce, Maria and Clint all sitting comfortably with large glasses of champagne in their hands. She took a seat beside Pepper and accepted the glass that Tony offered her.

"Natasha, you look amazing." Pepper marvelled at her appearance, causing Natasha to blush ever so slightly.

"Thanks." She smiled, taking in what Pepper was wearing. "You look amazing too." Pepper was wearing a black skater skirt with knee high socks and a glittery sheer blouse. Pepper was always wearing something smart or preppy, it was the sort of thing that would never suit Natasha. "Aren't you supposed to already be at the bonfire?" Natasha inquired curiously. "Y'know, seeing as you're the chair of the social committee."

"I left the rest of the work to some of the others people on the committee, they said I needed a break after all the hard work I've been doing." She rested her head on the headrest of her seat tiredly and leaned in to Natasha as if to divulge a secret. "You'll be happy to know that I gave the hardest job to Charlotte Lance."

Natasha giggled, taking another sip of her champagne. "And what job was that?"

"Litter picking." Pepper cracked into laughter, and Natasha noted how Peppers glass was close to empty. "I told her to clean up some of the litter in the sand so the beach looked nicer." Pepper paused at Natasha's incredulous expression. "What? I had to do something to shake her off my tail. You try having her following you around all day. It sucks."

* * *

The limo ride was long enough for Natasha to have two glasses of champagne, and she could felt he warmth that the alcohol was eliciting in her stomach. By the time they were at Coney Island they were all singing along to We Are Young by Fun, and Natasha was sure that passers by could hear them singing terribly out of tune. The car pulled up beside the beach, and the driver opened up the door, revealing the bright orange flames of the bonfire and a curt gasp escaped every ones lips at the sight. The beach was decorated with tiki torches and strands of bunting. A couple of cheerleaders were in uniform performing the schools cheers beside the school mascot. Behind the party the sea rolled onto the beach in calming waves, and a couple of students were already running into the water, screaming at how cold it was.

"Pepper, this looks awesome." Steve commented, they all stood beside the limo, taking it all in.

"Nice job, Pep." Tony grinned, and he wrapped an arm around her waist which was surprisingly accepted by Pepper. The group began walking onto the beach, and Natasha was thankful that she decided to wear boots, that way it would be harder for sand to get in.

"Look, there's Thor!" Maria pointed in the direction of the large blonde. Thor stood beside a beer keg, a red plastic cup in his hands, talking to Jane Foster with a large grin on his face. "Someone looks smitten."

Natasha glanced in Thor's direction, observing how he shifted awkwardly on his feet. "Thor!" Clint called, waving his arms to beckon the blond over.

Thor looked up in confusion, the grin returning to his face when he noticed his friends watching him from a distance. "Friends!" He boomed, his cheeks were pink and Natasha wondered just how long he's been around the keg for. "Come over, I wish for you to meet Jane!"

The group began to walk over to where Thor stood, a couple of them greeting Jane having known her already. Natasha nodded at the brunette with a smile and turned to scope out the rest of the party. Her eyes searched the crowds, and for a moment she wondered what it was she was looking for, but the answer to her questions was right in front of her. Wearing his dark green v-neck and black leather jacket. Loki was walking directly towards her, his signature grin etched across his face.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So I'm just gonna leave it there... a bit of a weird ending, I know. But I'm setting it up for the next chapter, which I'm looking forward to writing! So that should be a good sign for y'all. Yes, I will be updating very soon._

_Please Review! X_


	4. The Reckless, The Wild Youth

"Evening, Romanoff." He smirked. The flames of the towering bonfire lit up his features, giving him warmth that the fluorescents of the school lights never gave.

"Evening." She returned the smirked, taking a tentative step towards him and increasing the distance between her and her friends. The loss of close proximity from her was not lost on them. Bruce banner looked up from the solo cup that Thor had filled for him, a smile twitched in the corner of his lips at the sight of the pair. He knew something was up, ever since that homeroom session, the chemistry between the two was undeniable.

"Why, don't you look lovely." He admired. Natasha quirked an eyebrow at his compliment, and she tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach that his words evoked.

"What do you want?" She questioned, her face clear of any expression that she may have been feeling.

"I merely wished to pay you a compliment." He grinned, well aware of how odd it may sound to come from him. "Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"I've only just arrived." She mumbled, forcing her tone to sound uninterested.

She couldn't tell if she was relieved or irked when she heard Steve beckon her over form behind, but she gave Loki a weak smile before turning to her friend.

"Nat!" Steve waved her over again. He was standing with the rest of the group, who by now all had red cups in their hands. "Come and see this!"

Natasha trudged through the sand to stand beside Clint, who offered her a cup of beer. "What?"

"Oh my god you have to see this." Maria giggled and pointed in the direction of the sea. Natasha narrowed her eyes to look for what she was supposed to see, and after a while of searching, her eyes fell upon two figures in a close embrace, standing with the water lapping over their feet.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" She inquired, taking her gaze away from the couple and looking back at her friends with a quizzical look set on her features.

"That's Tony and Pepper!" Maria squealed with joy, hopping on her feet in some kind of victory dance. "Tony's had a crush on her for years, and look! They're kissing!"

"Well they didn't waste any time with that, did they?" Natasha laughed breathily, "We've barely been here five minutes."

Steve let out a chuckle and took a sip of his beer before replying. "I guess when it's meant to be…"

Natasha let out a snort of laughter and quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. Steve looked at her with a cocked brow and a sideways grin. "What? You don't believe in that kind of stuff, do you?"

"Sometimes you can just sense a connection between people, even if they can't" Bruce chimed in, his eyes focused on the liquid sloshing in his cup. He raised his gaze to Natasha with a knowing smile before turning to join Maria and Clint in their conversation. His sudden interruption left Natasha a little bemused, she took a swig of her drink, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket.

* * *

The flames of the bonfire reached soaring levels as the night dragged on. Slowly the behaviour of the students turned into a drunken gathering of teenagers, stumbling about on the darkened beach, making out in the sand, and skinny-dipping without considering that someone could easily steal their clothes and valuables. Natasha watched as the flames roared on and the students ran about screaming and shouting in intoxication. She found herself alone, watching Pepper and Tony sucking each other's faces, Steve, Clint and Bruce tossing Maria's purse about like a football while she was distracted with other friends. Natasha knew she could easily go over and join in a conversation, but the fact that the beer was taking no effect gave her the feeling she'd just be a downer on the whole event. So she sat alone, watching as her friends drank themselves into a stupor.

The large bulky figure of Thor knocked her out of her thoughts, he sat down beside her and handed her another cup of beer. A huge grin was set on his face, and Natasha wondered just how many cups of beer he's had.

"Not having any fun?" He asked, leaning back and resting on his elbow.

"Not yet." She gave him a weak smile. He nodded at the cup in her hands to tell her to drink up, she smirked and complied, downing at least a half of the cups contents. "Where's Jane?"

Thor's lips twitched into another smile. "She's with a friend, a Darcy Lewis I believe."

"You like her, don't you?" Natasha examined, chuckling softly at how smitten Thor looked when he spoke of her.

"Darcy? She's a nice girl, but -"

"No," Natasha giggled, "Jane, you like Jane."

"Oh," Thor blushed, and Natasha felt like giving him a huge hug for being so cute. "Yes, she's a very beautiful, lovely young woman."

"Then what are doing here? Go and get her."

"And bring her over?" Thor questioned with a furrowed brow.

"No." Natasha let out a soft laugh at his confusion. "Go and hang out with her, ask her out."

"You wish for me to leave you alone?"

"That's not what I meant." Natasha sighed, tracing the rim of her cup with her thumb.

"I wanted to talk to you about Loki." Thor announced, breaking the silence that threatened to loom over them.

"Loki?" She repeated, bringing her head up to gaze up at him thoughtfully.

"I noticed you speaking earlier, and I wanted to say thank you." Thor shifted uncomfortably on his elbow, until he finally gave in and sat upright, crossing his legs like a child at story time. Natasha couldn't help but smile at that. "I dragged him here against his many protestations to come, I'm just pleased to see that someone spoke to him."

"It's no big deal." Natasha assured him. "We talk a lot in detention so…" She trailed off, unable to really define what their relationship really was.

"I'm thankful that he has a friend." He patted her shoulder and moved to stand up. "Shall we fill up these cups?" He asked, holding his hand out to help her stand.

Natasha took his hand with a smile. It was impossible to be moody or sulking when Thor was near, his hole being was jolly and kind, and Natasha found herself complying to his every request; walking with him to the keg, filling up her cup, chugging the drink on the count of three with him and then she found herself agreeing to do a keg stand, which of course grabbed the attention of the other students, and they began to chant.

Natasha looked around as she wiped her mouth with her jacket sleeve, Pepper and Tony had taken a break from making out to cheer her on, and were now clapping and applauding her for her keg stand. She felt the alcohol go to her head, and began giggling against her will. The cheering students who quickly surrounded her clapped in her face to applaud her, they were far more intoxicated than she realised. But she went with it, and soon she found herself dancing with Steve, Maria and Bruce, the drinks making it impossible to care how she looked.

* * *

Natasha looked down at her phone to see the time was half past twelve, and Clint and Maria were preparing to run into he sea fully clothed, Steve was still dancing, and who knew where Pepper and Tony had gone. She found herself not really caring, instead she roamed around the crowded beach, a huge grin etched onto her face. She stumbled around on the sand, almost tripping over someone's purse, when Loki caught her. His long slender fingers wrapped around her petite waist and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Careful," He breathed, bringing her up into standing position. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Thanks." She murmured, trying to hide her blushing face behind her hair, only making her look more intoxicated and ridiculous.

"That was the last detention you'll have with me." He muttered, changing the subject and trying to keep himself from laughing at her. "Disappointed?"

"Terribly." She replied sardonically. "Though, I doubt you'll be gone for long. You'll get your ass thrown back into detention within the next few days."

"You're willing to bet?" He grinned, sipping on his beer without taking his eyes off of her.

"Bet what?" She asked, suddenly a little more intrigued.

Loki paused for a moment in thought, before his lips began to twitch into a mischievous smirk. "A kiss."

Natasha stepped back in shock, her reaction was a little more dramatic thanks to the alcohol, yet she was no less confused by his request. "A kiss?"

"I know it must seem like a terrible price to pay." He retorted with sarcasm.

Natasha barely had time to think before her hands moved to grab Loki by the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Loki tensed as her lips crashed against his, but he soon melted into the contact, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer. He deepened the kiss, and they stood there for a good few minutes, completely lost to the world around them. Only when Natasha moved away from his lips did the music from the party finally return to them.

"You know I meant _after _I won the bet." He smirked, still clasping at her waist.

Natasha replied with a curl of her lips, her large eyes focused on his with a glint of mischief that made him smile from ear to ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She slurred, her luscious lips still forming a smirk as she stepped away from Loki's hold. As if she'd predicted it, a call of her name was heard in the distance. Loki turned his head towards where the voice was coming from, in the darkness he could detect the silhouette of Pepper Potts, running, and stumbling, through the sand to where they stood. Natasha moved further from Loki, turning her attentions fully to her friend.

"Hey Nat, we're gonna go back to Tony's now." Pepper stumbled closer, a red cup clasped in her left hand and her purse in the other. She looked from Loki to Natasha, cocking an eyebrow at how Loki seemed to be wearing streaks of red lipstick on his lips, the same shade that Natasha had been wearing. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nothing." Natasha shrugged off coolly. Loki frowned at first, but then sniggered at how well this red head could lie. "Lets go."

Natasha gave Loki a small wave as Pepper dragged her back to the rest of her group, and Loki watched as the two figured wondered into the darkness, only lit up by the flames of the dying bonfire. His finers traced his lips where they had met hers, he let out a long breath that he barely knew he was holding. She was amazing.

"Brother!" Thor's large hand grabbed Loki's shoulder and startled him out of his thoughts. The dark haired boy turned with a scowl to face his sibling.

"What is it, Thor?" He grimaced as he took in his brothers wide, drunken grin.

"It is time for us to return home, don't you think?"

* * *

The limo was crowded to say the least. The drunken students had little regard for seatbelts and decided to move about freely. They were climbing over each other to get to where they wanted to go, even over Clint who lay passed out on one of the seats. Natasha was too busy taking pictures with Maria and Bruce to pay any attention to the way her lips still tingled from the kiss she shared with Loki. The alcohol in her system numbed her of the memory, and though if she'd been sober, it would have been the only thing on her mind, she was too intoxicated to care. The kiss had been nothing but a drunken kiss, nothing more, though at the back of her mind she could tell it would bother her in the morning. That was if she could remember it.

* * *

Natasha woke to the sound of AC/DC playing on a sound system that seemed to be playing throughout the whole floor that Tony lived on in Stark Tower. Natasha still couldn't believe she was in Stark Tower, the building she could see from the window of her tiny room in the orphanage. She turned over, a tired groan escaped her lips, and she opened her eyes to see Maria, sleepily laughing at Natasha's discomfort.

"Morning." Maria mumbled. She attempted to rise from the comforts of the double bed in Tony's guest room, but to no avail, she fell back into he warm duvet.

"Please tell me school is cancelled today." Natasha whined, puling the duvet up to her chin defiantly. "And tell Tony to turn off that damn music."

"I think it's his own way of telling us to get up." Maria laughed with a tired breath. "He better have Pop Tarts."

* * *

The group of students washed and dressed for school, and soon after a hearty breakfast they were on their way to school. The limo ride to the institution was quiet. Almost everyone was severely hung-over and trying to get a few more minutes of sleep before the tedious classes began.

Her first lesson of the day was Chemistry, and for some reason Natasha had a feeling that she shouldn't go, but she couldn't remember why. It wasn't until she, Tony and Bruce walked into the classroom that she remembered. Because sitting on the seat beside where Natasha usually sat was Loki, and after she shook off the confusion of why he was sitting in Thor's seat, she remembered. The kiss.

Natasha moved lazily to her seat, trying to ignore the flashing images of the memory that flooded her mind. The images bashed against her head, worsening the migraine that the hangover was already inducing. She slumped into her seat and rested her head in her hands, maybe if she ignored him, he'd go away.

"Hung-over?" His silky smooth voice coaxed her from her inner turmoil, and she cocked her head up to look at him. Apparently ignoring him wasn't going to work.

"Why aren't you sitting with your partner?" She inquired. Maybe he was hung-over too, maybe he couldn't remember the kiss or was equally embarrassed.

"Thor and Jane share a 'special connection.'" He smirked, resting his elbows on the desk and holing his chin in his long slender fingers. Natasha let her gaze fall onto his hands, watching the way they moved. She remembered the way they had wrapped around her waist, it had felt so right, as if they belonged there. "I offered to give Thor my seat so they could have some time together. Thor sends his regards."

"Whatever." She mumbled, searching through her rucksack for her water bottle, maybe if she was too busy drinking it would stop the conversation. Loki watched as her lips pressed against the mouth of the plastic bottle, he tried his hardest to tear his gaze away but he couldn't, not with the memory of how those lips felt on his still fresh in his mind. He wished he had the courage to bring up the incident at the party, but he couldn't. This girl stumped him, and he found himself working extra hard to maintain his signature cocky façade and ignore the strange feeling in his gut whenever she was around.

"Disappointed?" He probed, trying to get a rise out of her. He knew it was typical, it was the infamous 'He teases you because he likes you' scenario, but he couldn't help himself.

"I couldn't care less." She bit off angrily. But she could care less, in fact she cared a lot. Not only was she going to miss Thor as her partner, but now she was stuck with Loki, and forever asking herself if she actually wanted to kiss him or if it was just the alcohol.

"So you_ are _hung-over." He muttered, turning his attentions to the teacher, who was handing out books and worksheets.

Natasha spent the rest of the lesson working by herself, and appreciating the silence that Loki gave between them, he had evidently given up on trying to form a conversation.

* * *

It was pouring with rain by the afternoon, and Natasha and her friends had resorted to lounging around in an empty classroom for lunch. Their usual spot would be outside, but none of them seemed keen of getting soaked that day. They had tried the cafeteria, but since the whole school was trying to eat in there, it was too crowded for their liking. Natasha sat with her back leaning against a wall, her eyes were shut and her head leaning back. She didn't really care if she looked a bit peculiar, she was too hung-over, and she could bet that at least half of her friends were doing the same. One of the main reasons they had picked an empty classroom to sit in was because Pepper had pretty much begged everyone to keep her hidden from Tony. It seemed that the alcohol had mostly fuelled the intimacy between them the night before, though Natasha could sense that there was more between the two that met the eye. The whole situation between them was apparently rather awkward in the morning, and Natasha could only guess at how Tony felt about it all.

When Natasha finally opened her eyes to take a sip from her bottle of water she kept on her lap, she looked up to see Charlotte Lance glaring at her from across the way, a large white bandage still covering her nose. Natasha gave her a fake smile, this only riled up the girls maddened glare.

"I don't suppose anyone's up for going to the movie theatre tonight?" Steve asked, breaking the silence that was brought on by everyone's exhaustion.

"Seriously, Steve?" Maria raised an eyebrow incredulously at the blonde jock. "Loud noises in surround sound? Yeah, like that's gonna help."

"I'll go with you, Steve." Charlotte broke away from her glare to give Steve a kind smile.

"Uh, I don't know, if no one else is gonna go then maybe I won't bother." Steve murmured, blushing slightly at the possibility of seeming rude. Natasha looked around to see the rest of the group secretively sniggering amongst themselves, and if she didn't hate Charlotte so much, she probably would have felt bad for the girl. A sudden clap of thunder broke Natasha from her thoughts and Pepper dived under her jumper, seeming to be hiding from the world.

"Why does nature have to be so fucking loud?" She moaned from underneath the fabric. "Can you believe I have to go to a meeting for the Halloween dance tonight?"

"You're planning the dance already?" Steve questioned, trying to ignore the evident pout of Charlottes face.

"They're trying to plan a month in advance so we don't leave it to the last minute." Pepper groaned in reply. "Which reminds me, you all have to come."

Natasha felt her heart drop at the thought. She'd always despised school dances. Sure, a beach bonfire was fine, especially when she was too drunk to care how she looked when dancing, but with a school dance she had to dress up, she had to look for a date, and she knew she'd fail at the latter.

Everyone murmured an acceptance of Peppers demand, even Natasha, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

Natasha pulled her hood over her head as she exited the building. The rain was beating down onto to the concrete steps that lead from the school, and she stepped down them cautiously so not to fall. There had been an announcement after lunch about how the school bus service would not be running due to severe flood warnings. She declined Tony's offer to give her a lift, she knew how he lived the opposite side of town, and she certainly didn't want him finding out where she lived. So she resorted to walking to the subway station and finding her way back from there.

She was a couple of blocks away from the school, the rain pummelling against her jersey hood and seeping through to her hair, she could hear a distant humming sound that was masked by the sounds of the rain hitting the floor. The humming grew louder and she recognised the sound to be that of a motorcycle. The sound drew closer to her until it was almost next to her, but she didn't turn to look, thinking it would be of little interest to do so, she was wrong. The noise stopped abruptly and soon after she could hear shoes running along the pavement towards her. She span around, preparing to defend herself but instead finding Loki running up to her. His face was serious, not in an intimidating way, but she was so used to seeing his mischievous grin and a twinkle in his eye. His black hair was completely soaked, and sticking to his forehead in thick black curls, his black leather jacket was glistening with the water dripping off of it, and his dark grey v-neck clung to his torso, revealing more than Natasha wanted to see. It was bad enough that he looked amazing covered in water, but now she could see his lean muscles underneath his top and it was torturous to behold.

"I can give you a ride." He declared, approaching her further with his serious look still plastered on his face.

"I'm fine." She assured him, tearing her gaze away from is chest and looking into his emerald eyes, which didn't really do any better. "I'm gonna get the subway."

"No," He shook his head slightly, stopping to stand in front of Natasha and towering over her. "The subway is delayed apparently, the storm has affected the railway connections, or something like that, I'm not entirely sure."

"And how do you know that?" She asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow incredulously.

"There was an announcement in my class, now do you want me to drive you home or not?" He questioned impatiently, gesturing to the motorcycle that was sitting in the pouring rain. Natasha hesitated for a moment, thinking out her options. Sure she'd still get wet on a motorcycle but it would be a faster way to get home, and she could always give him an address that was nearby the orphanage, that way he would never have to find out.

"Fine." She muttered in defeat. Loki nodded and turned to go back to his motorcycle, Natasha followed reluctantly, watching as he mounted the vehicle gracefully. She quickly sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his slender form and leaning into his body.

"Hold on tighter." She heard him say, his tone detached from emotion. She tightened her grip, not wanting to be too tight, and he started off the engines, driving speedily down the road.

She hated this newfound attitude of his, perhaps she shouldn't have been so dismissive of him that morning. But could he have really taken it to heart? She thought the kiss was just a drunken mistake, and he would be just as reluctant to bring it up as she was. She missed their banter, and his mischievous grin, it was something she'd grown accustomed to, even if she told herself she hated it.

She leaned closer into his body, resting her head on his back. It felt strange being so close to him, feeling his warmth even through her wet clothes. Yet it felt nice, almost comforting, with her head resting on him and her arms wrapped around him, it was almost like an embrace, and any regrets she initially had at agreeing to take him up on his offer had washed away with the rain.

* * *

"It's the house on the left, the one with the red door." She called over his shoulder. The house she had directed him to was only a block away from the orphanage, and she figured it would do. Loki nodded as he drove the motorcycle to park outside beside the sidewalk. Natasha released her grip from him and slipped off the motorcycle to stand beside it. "Thanks for the ride."

"Any time." He smiled weakly and nodded again. Natasha thought about apologising for her rudeness that morning, but decided against it. Her head hurt too much and she just wanted to get back home and dress into some warmer clothes. She waited for him to leave, looking at him expectantly and then frowning when he made no move to drive away.

"What? You're gonna stay there all day?" She questioned, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I was going to walk you to your door." He murmured, looking down embarrassedly.

"Why?" She questioned guardedly. She didn't want him to find out that this house wasn't hers.

"I don't know, I thought it would be courteous." He admitted not looking up at her, but keeping his gaze fixed on the floor. He instantly regretted saying anything, realising how ridiculous he seemed.

"Well you don't have to worry about it." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Well off you go then." Loki gestured his hand in a shooing motion, prompting for her to leave.

"You're gonna watch me walk to my door?" She raised a brow in confusion. Loki nodded, his eyes regaining their mischievous twinkle, making her smile against her will. "Why?"

"Because it would be entertaining to watch you enter a house that is not yours." He smirked. His words made her stomach flip in fear, how did her know she was lying?

"What do you mean?" She asked, removing the smile from her lips and taking on a stoic façade.

"I've always been talented in telling lies, it's how I can detect them so easily. Now are you going to let me drive you home or not?"

"I can walk." She breathed in defeat, releasing her arms to fall to her side. "My place isn't too far from here."

"Then let me take you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to see where I live." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could register what she was actually saying. A look of deep confusion clouded Loki's features and he tightened his lips in thought.

"I don't understand." He murmured. The rain still battered down onto him, but he took no notice.

"Don't flatter yourself, I don't want anyone to know where I live." She sighed. She might as well tell him the truth, there didn't seem to be any way out of the situation. "I live in an orphanage, my parents died in a fire when I was young and no one's ever wanted to adopt me." She still kept a small aspect of her past hidden, not wanting to go into details about when someone _did _adopt her, she didn't trust him enough to tell him that much. "That's what I meant when I told you I knew what it was like to keep a secret like this, like yours."

"This is what you meant?" He questioned disbelievingly. He moved off his motorcycle to stand before her, towering over her with a pensive expression. "After all this time of you torturing me with the secret of what you meant, and it was this?"

"Disappointed?" She asked, quirking a brow.

"Relieved actually." He grinned, stepping closer to her, so close she could feel his breath on her soaked skin. "I thought you were hiding some monstrous secret, but this is nothing in comparison to what I cooked up in my mind."

He lifted his hand to her chin, tilting her head up and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. It was like some cliché scene out of a romance novel, with the water dripping down their faces as they kissed in the pouring rain. But Natasha couldn't care less, she stroked her hands through Loki's soaking black tresses, and leaning into his chest. Loki moved his hands to her waist, pulling her closer to him. The moment could last for a lifetime and they really wouldn't care, the feeling pumping through their veins, the adrenaline, the pure excitement was too intoxicating for them to care.

"You're not still drunk are you?" Loki smirked, pulling away from the kiss.

"Shut up." She grinned, tugging on the collar of his jacket and pulling him back into their kiss.

Suddenly her mind caught up with her and she pulled away. Loki's look of confusion soon turned back to a smirk as he assumed she was pulling away for air, and he pressed his lips back to hers. Natasha's mind was abuzz with thoughts, telling her to stop, telling her to carry on, because deep down she knew it was what she wanted. But instinct took over and she pulled away again, she felt a pang of guilt as she saw Loki's face flicker with confusion once more.

"I need to go." She murmured, releasing herself from his grip. She couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt him. Natasha knew that what they had couldn't go any further, it just wasn't how she worked. Her life had turned upside down in a matter of days, and she went from being the loner, sitting by herself at lunch, to something completely different. She was overwhelmed; the whole situation didn't make sense to her.

"Natasha, wait." Loki tugged on her arm, willing for her to remain with him.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She questioned, pulling her arm back to her side. Her paranoia was back. The fear that had initially forced her to sit alone at school, the fear that told her she could never be loved. She hadn't felt it this strong in a while, but she couldn't help but wonder if Loki was merely playing with her emotions. "Is this a prank? I suppose the other guys are in on it too, how else would I have been asked to sit with them?"

"What are you talking about?" His brows were tightly knit together in a frown, his eyes searching her as if to seek out an explanation for her sudden outburst.

"Oh god, I'm so fucking stupid!" She held her hands to her head, holding back the tears that pricked her eyes. "Just leave me alone."

She stormed off, her fast pace quickly turning into a run as she hastily made her way back to the orphanage. She didn't look back at him, she knew that even though she hated him at that moment, the sight of him would hurt too much.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Ok so it's a bit of a strange ending to this chapter, I know. Nat's got a big backstory in this, and it's only just bee revealed a little bit in this chapter, there's more to it. She's a bit weary, a bit paranoid, which is what drove her to being a bit of a recluse in school. I'm gonna go into in the the next chapter, so don't worry. _

_I'm just really pleased that I managed to update it! I've been having so much trouble with this lately, but it's all fine now!_

_Thank you to everyone who has been favouriting, following and reviewing! You guys are the best! _

_x_


	5. The Explanation

"They want me to ask you why you're not sitting with them." Clint murmured, playing with his hands uncomfortably.

"Why don't they just ask me themselves." She replied sceptically.

The two students sat on the bleachers, a considerable amount of space between them as Clint finally confronted Natasha after the two weeks of distance. Two weeks that she had spent alone, again. After her kiss with Loki alarm bells had rang out across her mind. Loki was playing her, her supposed 'friends' where setting her up for an inevitably cruel prank. She was sure of it. No one could go from such a low point in school status, to sitting with the most popular kids in her year group. Natasha had returned to sitting alone without so much as an explanation to Pepper and the rest of them. For a while Pepper or Maria would come to talk to her, to ask if she was all right, but they left without so much as a greeting or even a hint at what was wrong. Slowly they began to give up, resigning to only offering Natasha small smiles as they passed her in the halls. In her lessons she withdrew from them as much as she could. As for Loki, he had returned to working with Jane in their Chemistry lessons. Thor would work with Natasha, but they would rarely speak more than five words to each other. Loki never even tried to understand what was wrong, he kept his distance, it was something Natasha wasn't sure if she appreciated or not. It seemed that all kindness between the two of them had been lost, and Loki was just another student, an outsider like herself.

Natasha had completed her detentions, and to her surprise she didn't see Loki returning for another session like she had expected. She had lost their bet it seemed, not that it would matter.

"You know how they've already tried. They think I can get through to you." Clint studied her expression, it didn't shift from it's detachment. Emotion had been a rare thing to flicker over Natasha's features, especially in the past few weeks.

"Why do you bother, Clint?" She was speaking more than she usually would, usually she would merely shrug off his company and ignore whatever he said to her.

"Because you're my friend, at least_ I_ think so anyway." He wasn't lying. The lunch breaks he used to spend with her, and the chemistry lessons they used to have together were the best parts of his day, or they used to be. With Natasha he could relax, he didn't need to impress anybody, and he could be himself. Even if they would barely talk, just having her there was comforting, and somewhat relaxing.

"I'm not going to talk about it with you." She shrugged, picking up a book from beside where she sat and opening it up as a sign that she was done talking. Clint stood up with a long drawn out sigh and left Natasha alone like she wanted.

* * *

Natasha sat in the corner of the locker room, her eyes glued to the book that she held in her lap while she waited for the other girls in her class to finish getting changed into their gym clothes. The sound of giggling perked her attention from the words on the page, her eyes flickered upwards just long enough to catch a glimpse of the antagonising Charlotte casting a smug grin in her direction. Pepper and Maria both caught her eye, and each sent her a small apologetic smile. Natasha half-heartedly returned a smile and quickly turned her attention back to her book. She was certain that she was the topic of the other girls conversation, no doubt that they were laughing at how gullible and pathetic she had been to believe that they could be friends with them.

Coach Dench blew her whistle, jolting the students out of their conversations with terse jump of surprise. She urged the class to hurry up getting changed, and after a few more minutes everyone was dressed and ready for the lesson. Natasha stashed her book away into her backpack and followed her class into the gym. They lined up at the far end of the room and watched with confusion as the boys class filed in and lined up at the opposite end.

"It's raining, as I'm sure you can all tell." Coach Martins announced as he walked to the centre of the room with a large sack slung over his bulky shoulder. "Which means neither class can continue with their outdoor activities, and we've got to share the gym."

There was a shared groan from either side of the hall, but Natasha didn't join in on the students display of their displeasure, instead she found herself catching the eye of Loki who sat on the other side of the room. Neither one smiled at the other, instead they stared back at one another with the same stoic expression until Natasha pulled away and looked down at her feet. She had tried so hard to forget that kiss, that moment when she had truly felt free fro the first time in years, but as much as she wanted to, she couldn't shake the feeling that it was all just a game to him.

"So who's up for some dodge ball?" Coach Dench interjected, managing to replace the students groans with sounds of excitement. Coach martins was already unloading the small red balls from the bag he was carrying, and students were already readying their stance fro the game. "There's a twist, however."

"Instead of the usual 'Boy's against girls' rule, we're gonna elect two team captains, and each captain in gonna choose who they want on their team." Coach Martins announced with his gruff baritone voice.

He quickly picked two students from the bunch and placed them in the centre of the room where they would pick their team. Natasha prepared herself to be one of the last people to be picked, however she was chosen relatively quickly and ended up on the same team as Steve and Maria, who as per usual sent her a quick smile.

The game quickly began, and girls and boys alike bolted forward to grab a ball to hurl to the opposing team. This time though, Natasha stayed closer to the back of the game, weaving through the already sweaty bodies of her team, occasionally picking up a ball and chucking it towards a random opponent. She wasn't bothered about the game, unlike last time she didn't care about winning or losing. Her carelessness was what caused her to be hit, and the culprit was none other than Clint, who shrugged and murmured something about trying to knock some sense into her. But she just ignored him and moved to the bench at the side of the gym where the disqualified players sat.

She sat alone for a while, watching the game for a few moments before growing bored and turning her attention to her hands. She fumbled with her fingers for some time, completely off in her own world with her thoughts, that was until she noticed someone sit down beside her. She gave a quick glance to who it was, rolling her eyes and surpassing a groan when she realised it was Loki.

"I got detention you know." He murmured, his eyes focusing on the game before him. "I still win the bet though, but I suppose you're not willing to give me my prize."

"What do you want from me?" She inquired, her tone of voice betrayed her words, and they came out harsh and severe.

"An explanation." He sighed, leaning his head against the wall behind him.

"Loki, I know that this is just a game to you, but it's really not for me, so please just stop." She fiddled with the laces of her sneakers, trying to distract herself from Loki and everything else transpiring around her.

"A game? You think that it's a game?" He hissed, turning his head to face her, but she didn't even offer him a second look, instead she kept her focus on her footwear, hoping that if she ignored him enough he'd go away. "Natasha, if it were a game it would be the most frustrating one I've ever played."

"Your metaphors go right over my head y'know." She murmured, retying her laces for the third time.

"Then how about this, I've only ever wanted to get to know you better. Since I met you, you've been this illusive, ambiguous and puzzle of a girl and all I wanted to do was understand you." He gazed at her with pleading eyes, willing her to look up and meet them. A few other students who sat on the benches near them began to turn their heads towards them in confusion, but Loki merely ignored them. He was so desperate for her to talk to him again, he barely had time to catch the words that flew out of his mouth before he realised what he was saying. "I didn't know that I could fall in love in the process."

"What?" This had caught her attention. Her head snapped up and she instantly locked eyes with a pair of sharp green irises. For a moment Loki looked just as confused as she did, but he quickly managed to compose himself. "If this is your way of playing me, I swear to god…"

"At first I wanted to agitate you, then I wanted to understand you, now I just want to be with you." He confessed, reaching for her hands and clasping them in his own. Natasha looked around to check if anyone would notice, but everyone seemed immersed in the game of dodge ball currently taking place before them. "No games, no tricks, nothing."

"Loki, I…" Natasha looked down at their hands and then back to him, she was speechless. She wanted to pull away, to believe that it was just a game, but something was telling her to stay with him, that he was truthful.

"The class is almost over." He observed, his eyes flickering towards the large clock on the wall of the gym. "Meet me after school in the parking lot by my bike, if you don't come then I'll accept your feelings and I wont bother you anymore."

Loki pulled away from her and stood up. He cast her one last glance before he began heading to the door, and as if on cue the bell rang for the end of class.

* * *

Loki stood by his motorbike, offering Thor a small smile as he passed by with his friends and a girl who Loki supposed was a bit more than just a friend. He tapped his fingers against his leg impatiently as his eyes scanned the area for her, a wisp of red hair in the crowd of mundane teens. He ran his hands through his hair, continued tapping his leg, biting his lip, to any passer by it was obvious that he was uneasy, impatient and a little afraid. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and inhale the scent of her hair, her perfume.

This wasn't like him, he would never fall so easily, but she had stumped him. Every other girl in this place had either ignored him or obsessed over him, she was different. She engaged him in some of the most enticing and puzzling conversations he had ever known, she'd teased him, insulted him, yet she always managed to reel him back in. The way she had felt when her body was pressed up against his when they were on his bike, how her arms had felt wrapped around his waist, that moment was what sent him over the edge. Even if they had kissed the night before, the contact between them as they drove through the stormy streets of Manhattan fuelled an undeniable chemistry. Even if she ended up pushing him away afterwards, that evening never left his mind.

Now he waited, running scenarios through his head. What would he do if she didn't come? Did he really think it would be so easy as to forget her and ignore her for the rest of the year? It had been torturous for him for the past two weeks, giving her space even though he knew it wouldn't do any good. In chemistry he had refrained from stealing his brothers seat and begging her for an explanation, but every so often he would sneak a glance over his shoulder to look at her, she would be deep in her work, not noticing him gazing at her. Thor had noticed multiple times, and though Loki had never told him of their situation, he seemed to understand that there was something between the two of them.

Loki cursed under his breath as he felt small drops of rain on his head, and he lifted up his hood from his jumper, but as the rain grew heavier and the water began to seep through the material, he began to give up. It didn't look like she was coming, and he had already waited for half an hour, the parking lot was close to empty. He mounted his bike and revved the engine preparing to leave.

A light tap on his shoulders caught his attention, and he turned his head to face a very wet, very uncomfortable looking Natasha.

"I'm guessing if you want to talk, you don't want to do it in the rain." She let a small smirk ghost over her lips, but it was enough for Loki, and he grinned back at her, just happy to see that she would give him a chance.

"I know a place that does a mean hot chocolate." He replied, quirking an eyebrow suggestively.

"Sold." She tersely responded, climbing onto the back of his motorbike without another word. Her lithe arms snaked around his waist, causing an involuntary smile to spread its way across his face.

* * *

"So which one of us is gonna go first?" She asked, clutching her mug of cocoa in her cold hands.

They were sat in the corner of a small coffee shop, next to a window overlooking a busy street full of people trying to find shelter from the pouring rain. The shop was quiet and serene, the perfect atmosphere to settle Loki's nerves, and probably hers as well. She tucked a few strands of her dripping wet hair behind her ear and looked up at him through her long lashes.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, frowning in confusion as he lifted his mug to his lips.

"I thought you were going to expand on what you told me during gym." She slowly stirred her drink with her spoon, but her eyes were fixed on his, and it was something that was driving Loki to the brink of insanity. Everything she did had an effect on him. It was clear that she wanted him to talk about the 'L' word he had dropped earlier, and he could easily do so, but something caught his attention.

"But what did you mean by 'who goes first'?" He watched as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and rested her hands on her lap as if she was preparing herself for something. "What is it you're going to say?"

"You wanted an explanation didn't you?" She retorted with a shrug, as if it was obvious.

"I didn't think it would be so easy." He replied, his eyes narrowed slightly as he still tried to comprehend her motives.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" She pressed, leaning forward and looking a little more serious, though it was hard to take her as such when she had mascara running down her cheeks.

"There's not really much else to say." He shrugged, taking another sip of his drink rather nonchalantly. "I would have hoped for such information to be revealed at a better time, and not spilled from my lips uncontrollably, but I suppose it worked in grasping your attention."

"So it was just a ploy to get me to talk to you." She frowned, looking just about ready to leave.

"Not in the slightest." A crease formed in the centre of his brow as he gazed at her with an irked expression, it was difficult for him to put into words, ironic seeing as words were his weapon of choice. "What I said was completely and utterly true, but what I mean is that I wish I had told you when you weren't angry at me.

"Somehow you got into my head, and it was like this spark that ignited into a flame that grew larger and larger with every moment that we spent apart from each other. Earlier today in gym, that was the first time I had spoken to you in two weeks, I guess I just… exploded."

"What did I say about those metaphors of yours?" She was smiling now, her whole body language told how she felt about what he had said. She leaned towards him, resting on her elbows as if she was absorbed in his words.

"Technically it was a simile." He grinned in response, but as he realised that his turn for explaining was over he moved into seriousness. "I don't want to press you on it, but I believe it's your turn to speak."

"Right, yeah… OK." She took a swig from her mug and wiped her mouth with her sleeve looking as if she was mentally preparing herself for something. "I've always had a hard time warming up to people, that's usually why I prefer being on my own. For years I've spent lunches by myself, lessons by myself, but this year it was different. I guess it just progressed so quickly, I had a group of friends to hang out with at lunch, and then when you kissed me I felt like I had it all, and that didn't feel right. After spending so long on my own I suddenly had everything, and I couldn't believe that to be true. I have a hard time trusting people, and I guess believing that you were playing me, and Pepper and the rest of the guys were in on it too, that was easier than believing my life could change so easily. I don't know… It's difficult to explain."

"You thought that everything that happened was part of a plan to embarrass you?" He moved his hand to hold hers and she thought about pulling her hand away but kept it there instead, it was comforting and his touch sent sparks flying through her body. "You know that couldn't be further from the truth, don't you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened to me." She murmured in response.

"And is that why you find it so hard to trust people?" He inquired, squeezing her hand slightly for comfort.

"No, that's a different matter entirely." She glanced up at him, and as expected he was looking at her with an expression of confusion, his eyes pleading for her to expand on what she had just said. She let out a shaky sigh and reluctantly continued. "I was adopted once, I was pretty young, but I can remember… everything.

"They were a young couple, barley out of their twenties, Ivan Petrovitch and his wife Anya. The perfect image of a perfect marriage, but behind closed doors… let's just say it wasn't how it seemed to the adoption agency. As soon as I was settled into my new home it began, Ivan would drink and he would hit her. He'd hit me. There were threats, to kill us both, but sometimes he was more severe towards Anya. When he'd start acting up sometimes she'd grab me and push me into the closet under the stairs, telling me to stay quiet and that everything would be OK. I don't know why she never left him, I suppose she was too afraid.

"One day she had locked me in the closet for safety as usual, but something was different, she was more scared than usual. I could hear the screaming from the kitchen, there was smashing of glass, of plates. I remember being so scared and screaming to Anya, god only knows what he did to her. I was banging so hard against the closet door that I passed out from over exertion. The next thing I know, the police are carrying me out of the house, there were ambulances, scared looking neighbours being interviewed by detectives, and a body bag."

Natasha was clutching her mug so tightly her knuckles were turning white, in fact her whole complexion was paler. She had never expected to retell this story, especially never to anyone who wasn't a social worker or a therapist.

"Hey." Loki spoke softly, placing his hands over hers as they continued to act as a vice for the mug. "You don't need to tell me this, you can stop and we can forget the whole thing."

"No. It's good that I'm telling you this." She replied softly, her eyes meeting his. They were glazed and there were red blotches over her cheeks from holding back the tears. "Anya died. Ivan was sent to jail and that was the last I heard of it. I was put back into an adoption centre and since then it's been difficult to trust or to open up to people. I guess you could say that I've made a vast improvement today."

"I'm glad you told me." Loki smiled, squeezing her hand gently. He paused, biting his lips as he thought. Suddenly a look of realisation snuck across is features, as if he had just concocted a brilliant idea. "Why don't you come over to mine for dinner? My parents are enforcing a family movie night once a week, and Thor's declared we watch The Hunger Games after Pepper apparently observed that one of the characters looks a bit like him. Have you seen it?"

"I read the books last year, but I never got to see the movie." She replied with a breathy laugh, rubbing her eyes with her forefinger and thumb, only smudging her mascara even more. " But I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Natasha, I can't stand being in a room with those people for more than an hour, if you're not there then I think I might go mad." He jutted out his bottom lip slightly in a pout, eliciting another giggle from Natasha, the sound was like music to his ears. "Please? I can drive you home afterwards."

"You have a deal Odinson." She smirked, taking another sip of her drink and wiping her eyes briefly before taking the hand he offered her and rising to her feet.

She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, the secret was out in the open and it felt refreshing. It was almost like closure, now that she had revealed her past she could finally walk away from it.

* * *

Confusion briefly passed over Thor's features as he turned to see Natasha walking through his front door with Loki in tow holding it open for her. For a moment he thought she'd been crying, as her makeup was trickling down her cheeks, but when she greeted him with a wide, albeit slightly uncomfortable smile, he realized it had been the effects of the rain. He grinned widely at her, happy to see what could be the return of the girl he befriended at the beginning of the school year, as she had been absent for some time and replaced by someone cold and guarded.

"Natasha, what are you doing here?" He asked, walking towards her and his brother to meet them in the hallway.

"I invited her for supper." Loki stated, taking Natasha's coat from her shoulders and relieving himself of his own. "She's also staying to watch the film with us, I hope that's OK with you."

"The more the merrier!" Thor boomed and clapped a hand on Natasha's soaking wet shoulder. Before he could remark on how her and Loki both seemed to be drenched his mother entered the room and interrupted him.

"Loki, who's this?" Her voice was gentle as she spoke with a small and curious smile. She looked from her son to the red headed stranger in her hallway, pondering as to why she was dripping from head to toe.

"My name's Natasha." Natasha swung her arm forward and stretched it outwards to shake hands with Loki's mother in and awkward motion. "Loki invited me over for dinner, I hope you don't mind."

A flicker of recognition passed over his mothers face as Natasha stated her name, but she quickly shook it off with a small chuckle. "You are more than welcome to stay, my dear. My name is Frigga, I'm Loki and Thor's mother." Frigga smiled sweetly, but as she looked Natasha up and down she turned to Loki with a slight look of horror that set Natasha on edge. "Loki! Have you not offered her any dry clothes?"

"We've only just arrived." He replied innocently, and Natasha could see in the corner of her eye how Loki shifted on his feet uncomfortably under his mothers accusing glare. It was sweet really, she could tell he was a mommy's boy.

"Natasha, do you have a change of clothes?" Frigga inquired, looking genuinely concerned.

"I've got my gym uniform." Natasha suggested shyly.

"Why don't you go and change into that and I'll put your clothes in the dryer. We don't want you catching a cold." Frigga smiled again, and Natasha was amazed by how kind she was. When she had first met Loki he was complaining about his parents, how they weren't really his, but Natasha was sure that if she grew up having her as her mother she wouldn't complain at all. "Same goes for you, Loki. Go and get dressed into something dry."

* * *

Natasha walked out of the bathroom, dressed out of her wet clothes and into her gym uniform. She quirked a brow as she noticed Loki leaning on the wall dressed in a grey v-neck and plaid pyjama pants.

"Well, don't you look cosy." She smirked, folding her arms over her chest and taking a step towards him.

"What did you expect?" He chuckled, mirroring her and folding his arms over his chest also.

"Satin silk, preferably green I guess." She took another step closer, not realising until she took it that she was standing so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Hmm, that does sound tempting." He murmured with a smirk on his lips. "But if it makes you feel better, I tend to sleep wearing nothing at all." He pulled away from her, a wicked grin set on his features.

_'That definitely doesn't make me feel better at all.' _She thought, watching as he stepped backwards from her towards a door at the end of the corridor.

"Come, I'll get you a jumper, you look cold." He was right about that. Perhaps wearing just gym shorts and a t-shirt wasn't the best way to warm up after spending a considerable amount of time in the pouring rain.

Loki had lent her an oversized black hooded jumper, it was so large that it went down to her knees' but she wasn't complaining, it worked in warming her up and that was all that mattered.

He watched anxiously as she looked over his collection of books and films, confused as to why it would sting him so harshly if she disapproved of his tastes. They sat and talked for a while on his bed, sitting across from one another with their legs crossed, Natasha would fiddle with the sheets beneath her if she became uneasy, and Loki would ghost his hand over hers in a soothing gesture.

Natasha had expected dinner to be awkward, especially seeing as she couldn't shake the feeling of intruding on their 'family movie night.' But Frigga kept her at ease, asking her questions that didn't stray anywhere uncomfortable and Thor even told his parents of the time he and Natasha almost set fire to their Chemistry station in class, by accident of course. It was the first time she'd had dinner in a civilised manner since before she could remember. Usually she would eat dinner at the dining table at the orphanage where she had to wrestle to get the best serving, or someone else would snatch it away. Everything was so elegant at Loki's house, and even though she felt a little out of place in such grandeur, she made sure she cherished every moment of it.

Thor had been particularly excited at the prospect of watching The Hunger Games, and even decided to pause it the moment that the character Gale walked on screen to point and ask the others if they too could see the resemblance. And despite the brown hair and darker skin tone, Natasha couldn't deny that there was a similarity there.

Odin, Loki's father who had spoken few words, yet seemed pleasant enough, was seated in a large armchair. Frigga sat at the end of a large 'L' shaped sofa, and Thor splayed out on the other end. Loki sat beside Natasha, he rested his feet onto the coffee table in front of him, despite his mothers requests for him not to. Natasha curled up beside him, and Loki looped an arm over her shoulders, gaining a glance from Odin who merely chuckled to himself and turned his focus back to the film. Natasha felt comfortable by his side, her head resting on his chest and feeling the soft drum of his heartbeat, though it beat slightly faster than usual, and Natasha merely smirked at the fact that she could have that affect on him.

Frigga had walked both Loki and her to the door so she could say goodbye before Loki drove her back home, she handed Natasha a small bag that contained her freshly died clothes, which she accepted with a gracious 'thank you.'

"It was wonderful to have you, Natasha." Frigga beamed, opening the large front door for the both of them. "You're welcome to come back at anytime. It was nice not being the only woman in the house."

"Thank you, and thank you for… everything." Natasha felt a strange urge to embrace the woman before her, few people had showed her such kindness that Loki's mother had displayed that evening.

"It's not a problem, my dear. You should hurry home before it rains again."

And with that Loki lead Natasha back to his bike. She waved a goodbye to the woman in the doorway before Loki revved the engine and they drove off down the street. Loki had dressed out of his comfortable clothes and into his dry ones, but Natasha still donned her gym clothes and Loki's oversized jumper. She rested her head on his jacket, inhaling the scent of leather. She tightened her grip around his waist, and she thought for a moment that she never wanted to let go.

He never wanted her to let go, the feel of her arms snaked around his waist felt amazing and truly perfect. As they stopped at a stoplight he looked down, noticing how her bare legs were pressed up against his, he looked back at the road, even if they weren't moving he needed to take his attention away from her legs and the way she felt nestled against him, it was far too distracting.

He pulled up directly outside the orphanage, and chuckled as he turned to see her bemused expression at how he knew where it was.

"I googled adoption centres in this area, and this is what came up." He explained, moving gracefully off the bike in one swift motion. She followed suit, stepping off the bike and onto the sidewalk to stand in front of him.

"Thank you." She whispered, standing on her toes to press her lips against his for a brief yet chaste kiss. "This evening was perfect."

"Does this mean I can sit with you in Chemistry now?" He asked with a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Hmm, you'll have to talk to your brother about that." She grinned, kissing him again before taking a step back and walking towards the house.

He mounted his bike and watched as she unlocked her front door and disappeared inside. A wide grin stretched across his face at the memory of her, at the fact that they were speaking again, and at the feeling that remained on his lips from their kiss.

Natasha snuck up to her room and flung herself onto her bed, she felt positively dizzy with happiness. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so. She paused for a moment, sitting up in her bed and beginning to think. She had sorted everything out with Loki, and Thor in a way, now she had to sort everything out with the rest of them.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ OK so Natasha's backstory... since this is an AU I could add the Red Room and what not, so I kind of had to improvise. I wanted to make her background sad and kind of tragic and so... there you go. Please don't hate me! _

_Sorry for the wait you guys! I'm currently writing THREE blackfrost fics and it's safe to say that it's a little overwhelming. But not to fear, each fic should be updated soon! I'm almost done with my chapter for Know Thy Enemy, and Darkness Descends is not yet in progress, but I can promise you it will be out soon, I have some good ideas for what's gonna happen!_

_One more chapter to go! I hope you enjoyed this one, let me know! Please review! x_


	6. The Beginning

"Is this seat taken?" She looked down at Pepper and Maria, holding her lunch tray as she let a friendly smile curl in the corners of her lips. It was the question she had been debating whether to ask since the moment she walked into school. She had made such a mess of things, all she wanted was to clear everything up and let it go back to the way it was before. Pepper turned around in her seat to face Natasha, her expression was stoic as she gazed up at the redhead.

"That depends, are you ready to tell us what the fuck happened?" Natasha wasn't prepared for Peppers anger, and she quickly looked around the cafeteria, her eyes falling onto Loki who watched her from his table. He gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up, which seemed to give her the strength to turn back to the girls in front of her. She slipped into the empty chair beside them and placed her tray onto the table.

"It's a sensitive subject." She told them in a quiet voice. Pepper didn't look amused, and Maria narrowed her eyes in scepticism. "It's a trust issue, I thought that this, you being friends with me, was all just a trick, some way to embarrass me or something."

"You thought we would actually do something like that?" Maria probed, she looked offended and Natasha's heart dropped as she realised her apology wasn't going to be easy. "Is that how you see us? Like a group of bitches that play pranks on people for fun?"

"No! No, I don't see you like that at all!" Natasha corrected, her eyes roamed the room for Loki but he was hidden behind a group of cheerleaders. "Look, I panicked, something happened and I became paranoid. You have to understand that it was a huge change for me to go from being that quiet girl who sits alone, to being friends with you."

"I understand if you have trust issues, if you felt like we were playing you, but you just _left_, Nat." Pepper interjected, her voice was calm though it was obvious she was holding back her irritation over the matter. "You didn't say a word, and then you just left. We thought we had done something to really hurt you, or that something terrible was going on in you life at home. You wouldn't tell us anything, and to be honest, it hurt me."

"I'm sorry, I know that I handled it really badly." Natasha murmured, looking down at her lap in guilt. "I guess I just didn't want to give you any chances to mess with me."

There was a short pause where neither of them said anything, but each looked equally uneasy. Thor and Steve tried to sit with them at one point but were silently brushed away by Pepper and Maria who just shook their heads and gestured their hands in a shooing motion.

"So why did you wait until now to apologise?" Pepper asked, hesitating a moment before letting a curious smile curling the edges of her mouth.

"Something happened that made me come to my senses." Natasha replied, breathing a sigh of relief that any acrimony on the subject was seemingly washed away.

"More like someone." Maria chuckled, looking over her shoulder in Loki's direction. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"I don't blame you." Pepper murmured, chancing a quick glance over to Loki, who by now was looking lightly uncomfortable with all the attention he was receiving. "He's pretty hot."

"So do you guys forgive me?" Natasha inquired, trying to move away from where the conversation was headed. Pepper looked at Maria for a moment, and both girls gave a small nod of agreement.

"Yes." Pepper answered, turning back to Natasha. "But no more secrets."

"Deal." Natasha felt a large smile creep its way across her lips. Everything was back to the way it should be.

* * *

"Why can gold be found in the Earth's crust in its native state?" Loki looked up from his textbook, his raven black tresses falling over his eyes as he peered over the table at Natasha.

"Because it's… very reactive?" She shrugged, flipping though her own book for the answer. They were sitting in Home Room, having gone through almost all the chemistry questions in their books, and Natasha felt like she was about to fall asleep at any moment.

"Because it's very _un-_reactive." He smirked, turning the page for another question. "What happens to iron oxide in a blast furnace?"

"Ugh, not a single clue." Natasha rested her head her hands as she racked her brain for the answer.

"You need to study more, the test is in three days."

"It's a measly little test." She moaned against her palms. "Not a fucking exam. It's not that important."

"It still goes towards your final grade." Loki chuckled, leaning back into his chair. "I'd say it's pretty important. OK you'll get this one, what process is used to purify copper?"

"Electrolysis." Tony answered before Natasha could open her mouth to answer. He pulled out a chair from the table and sat down with a smug grin. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. It was too easy."

"You guys are studying for the chemistry test?" Bruce inquired, sitting down beside Tony.

"Some harder than others." Loki smirked, glancing at Natasha who glared back at him with false ire. He wished that Tony and Bruce hadn't interrupted their time together, he wanted nothing more than to gaze into those beautiful eyes of hers. He had only just managed to worm his way back into her life, now he was going to cherish every moment with her before anything could go wrong. She captivated him, pulled him in, and he absolutely loved it.

"Well hey, if you guys aren't too busy studying and brooding together, I'm throwing a little party this evening, and you're welcome to come." Tony grinned, ignoring the bewildered expressions on both Loki and Natasha's faces.

"A party?" Natasha raised an eyebrow quizzically. "On a school day?"

"It's more like a pizza party." Bruce chuckled, smirking as Tony prodded him in the arm.

"But 'pizza party' sounds like something little kids do." Tony assured them with an embarrassed smile. "A Stark pizza party 'aint for the faint hearted."

"Sounds… intriguing." Natasha sniggered, closing her book as she grew more interested. "Why are you inviting us?"

"We're friends aren't we? And Loki, you seem like a… pretty cool guy." He grinned, resting his feet on the table.

Natasha sighed, part of her was telling her it was some kind of ploy, like the movie Carrie. Instead of pizza they were going to spill a bucket of pigs blood on her. She opened her mouth to refuse, but as if sensing what she was about to say, Loki gently kicked her leg. She looked up at him, cursing under her breath as she saw his knowing gaze.

"We'll be there." Loki smirked, amused by her obvious disdain for him at that moment.

* * *

"You're gonna pay for that." Natasha hissed as soon as they left their classroom. Loki bowed his head, trying to hide the laugh that bubbled from his lips.

"You need to try new things, Natasha." He grinned, playfully bumping her side as they walled down the hall. "And besides, I've heard good things about a Stark party, I wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to go."

"You didn't need to drag me down with you." She murmured, bumping him back slightly harder and with less humour.

"I didn't want to go alone." He replied innocently. His fingers brushed against hers ever so lightly, sending sparks through Natasha's skin.

"You have Thor." Natasha retorted, trying to take her mind off the feeling that was permeating throughout her entire system.

"Ah, but I would much rather have _you_ on my arm." He grinned again and looped his arm around her waist to bring her closer to his side. Natasha was taken aback by his sudden display of affection and quickly glanced around to make sure nobody was looking. She slowly eased into him, leaning her head on his shoulder as they continued walking. She would never admit it to anybody, but it was little moments like these that she had always fantasised about having, she had just never expected to have them.

As she turned her attentions back to the hallway in front of her, she noticed passersby quickly glance at them, some were shocked and some smiled approvingly, whispering things to their friends saying; 'Oh my god, they look so cute.' And 'When did _that_ happen?' Natasha had to bow her head and hide behind her curls in order to hide her blushing face.

Natasha was lost in her thoughts, relishing in the feel of Loki's long fingers clasping at her waist. She almost didn't notice Pepper bounding towards her with a look of absolute terror on her face.

"Natasha!" Pepper stopped inches away from her, her chest heaving as if she was about to burst. "I need your help!"

"Are you OK?" Natasha asked, pulling herself away from Loki's grasp so she could calm Pepper down.

"Charlotte Lance fell off the pyramid and she's broken her leg _and_ her arm!" It took Natasha a moment to realise that Pepper meant the human pyramid used in cheerleading.

"Oh crap," She replied half-heartedly, despite feeling a little sorry for the girl, Nat couldn't help her apathy. This really wasn't Charlotte's year. "Is she OK?"

"She'll be fine." Pepper waved her hand as if to brush away the subject, eliciting a small chuckle on Loki's part. "But we've got cheer sectionals right around the corner and now we're one member short."

"OK, so why don't you…" It slowly dawned on Natasha what Pepper was implying and she instantly took a step back, shaking her head resolutely. "Oh, no, no, _no_. Don't drag me into this!"

"Please, Nat!" Pepper pleaded, clasping her hands together as if to beg. "We need you! I've seen you do gymnastics, it's practically the same!"

"Except for the flimsy skirts and the 'ra ra, go team'?" Natasha snorted, there was no way she was becoming a cheerleader.

"Flimsy skirts you say?" Loki smirked, suddenly a bit more interested. "I don't think it would be too tragic if you joined."

Pepper too a step back to observe the couple, only just noticing their closeness. A sly smirk curled the corners of her lips as she realised. "Think of it as a way to say sorry for everything lately."

"I've already said sorry this morning, and you said you forgave me!"

"_Please_, Nat!" Pepper begged, looking as if she was about to get down onto her knees.

Natasha sighed and looked to Loki who was giving her that annoyingly knowing glance again. "You need to try new things, Natasha." He reminded her, she wanted to punch him for being so annoying, but she sighed again and looked back at Pepper who was staring at her intently.

"Only for Sectionals, after that you need to find someone else." The smile that lit up on Peppers face was euphoric and addictive. Natasha grinned despite giving in, it was something that she hated doing.

"You won't regret this, I promise you!" Pepper practically hopped away from them and began skipping down the hallway.

"Something tells me that I already do." Natasha murmured to herself. Loki let out a curt huff of laughter, looping his arm around her waist again. "And you! You need to stop pushing me to do things that I don't want to do."

"It's dancing around in skirts and waving pom poms, what's the worst that could happen." Loki laughed, beginning to restart their walking down the hall.

"I could look completely idiotic."

* * *

Natasha stepped out of the girls changing room and into the hallway, dressed in her new uniform. She felt ridiculous in her short pleated emerald green skirt and a top with the words 'SHIELD' strewn across her chest. She covered herself with the matching jacket, that didn't really help much but at least she wasn't cold.

She pulled down at her skirt, wondering why it was necessary for them to be so short, when a small chuckle pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Loki leaning against the lockers in the near empty hallway, a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"What?" She asked, as if she wasn't wearing the most embarrassing outfit in history. Even her hair was tied up with a green ribbon!

"Nothing, it's just… I'm liking this look." He smirked slyly, leaning forward to grab her by the wrist and pull her towards him. She found herself chest to chest with him as he leant against the lockers. "Green looks good on you."

His hand glided up her thigh, brushing her pleated skirt up as his hands continued to roam up to her waist. With his free hand he held the back of her neck to bring her closer so that his lips brushed against hers. They stood there for a moment, their lips a hairsbreadth apart until Natasha gave in and grabbed the back of Loki's neck to bring him down into a deep and sensuous kiss. The old her would have preferred somewhere a little more private, perhaps not even kissing him at all, she didn't know where she had acquired such a boost in her confidence, maybe it was her cheer uniform, but she didn't mind at all. Kissing Loki was the only thing that mattered at that moment, he felt so good against her.

"Get a hall." The teens parted and turned to see Darcy Lewis leaning against the wall rather casually, and Natasha had to wonder how long she'd been there.

Natasha moved away from Loki rather uncomfortably, but there was a thrill of adrenaline running through her veins, and a small grin broke out across her lips.

"Were you… watching us?" Loki asked, and Natasha suppressed a giggle at how red he had turned out of embarrassment.

"Not for too long, don't worry." Darcy grinned, her eyes flicking from Natasha to Loki. "But I have been here long enough to confirm that your PDA was verging on pornographic, there are kids in this school!"

"Very funny, Lewis." Natasha deadpanned, leaning back against the lockers from exasperation.

"I'm a comedian, I know." Darcy grinned, standing properly from where she was leaning. "You guys going to Starks tonight?"

"Yeah." Natasha answered, letting her hand fall into Loki's.

"Awesome, I'll see you guys there. Just… no more kissing."

* * *

Loki had driven her to Stark tower on his bike, luckily it wasn't raining this time. They had arrived just as everyone was ordering their pizza, Thor had practically leaped towards them when they had entered from the elevator, his lips stretched into one of the largest grins she had ever seen.

"Natasha, I can't thank you enough for getting my brother out of the house, most of the time I have to drag him to events like these against his will."

"Actually, Loki dragged _me_ here against _my_ will." Natasha smirked, inwardly laughing at how Loki was stiffening beside her.

"Really? You must have a good effect on him then." Thor laughed heartily and clapped his brother on the back, ushering the pair of them further into he room.

They all sat in front of Tony's huge plasma screen TV and watched episode after episode of Game of Thrones until all the pizza was gone and everyone was lying around unable to move they were so full. A few of them had even fallen asleep. Natasha rested on Loki as they curled up on the couch. His arm was draped around her and she nestled her head into he nape of his neck, feeling him plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Is this what you expected at the beginning of the year?" He asked in a whispered tone. His words came out in a warm breath that tickled her face.

"Not in the slightest." She smiled, wriggling closer to him. "What about you?"

"In all honesty, I didn't expect to last this long at SHIELD High." He murmured, trying not to wake his sleeping brother who snored beside Jane Foster.

"What do you mean?" She looked up to face him, a crease formed in her brow from confusion.

"I've been expelled from numerous schools, my parents thought that moving to New York would be a fresh start, perhaps I would change." He smiled as he languidly played with one her of her red curls. "I suppose I did." He grinned down at her, baring his teeth a way that made her heat beat accelerate just by looking at it. She reached up and pressed her lips softly to his. His hand moved to her head, exploring her deep red curls and pulling her closer to him for a deep kiss.

"Hey, get a room." Tony jested with a hissed whisper from the other side of the couch.

"I tried to tell them." Darcy laughed, throwing a pillow towards the couple, Natasha threw one back but missed Darcy and ended up hitting Steve who looked up innocently from where he was reclining. His look of innocence slowly disappeared before his face distorted into a smirk of mischief and he threw two pillows right back at her, hitting her and Loki straight in the face. Then all hell broke loose.

Everyone woke up and the room erupted into a war of pillow fights, about halfway through Tony demanded that there were teams and split the groups up into two teams called Starks and Lannisters. He, of course, was on team Stark.

Natasha screamed with laughter as she hurled pillows at her opposing team, her grin was the widest it had ever been and she felt absolutely elated. She could get used to this.

The days of sitting alone at lunch and in class were over, Natasha barley recognised the girl from her past. She was completely changed, and for the better. It seemed the year was off to an excellent Beginning.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ It's over! I decided that after how I ended Know Thy Enemy, a happy ending was due. I had some fun writing this, though after a while I felt like it wasn't really going anywhere, so I wanted to end it before It crumbled into garbage. But it was never supposed to be any longer than 5 chapter's, sooo..._

_I hope you enjoyed! Juts Darkness Descends now, wow, this is weird :p xxx_

_Please review x_


End file.
